Restless Heart
by Lazzy Lady
Summary: Todas las historias de amor empiezan cuando el protagonista atropella a una mujer ¿No? ¿Y qué tal si el prota la refugia en su casa sin hacer preguntas? ¿Suena mejor? Para Tobirama no tanto, es más como una pesadilla en la que su hermano se enamora de una mujer con demasiados secretos oscuros, empezando por el que tiene que esconderse de gente peligrosa... (AU. FemMadara/Hashirama)
1. Chapter 1

**Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer un fic sobre esta pareja, me gusta mucho que sus personalidades sean tan opuestas y que milagrosamente ambos se lleven bien, hay mucha química en el aire... xD** **Este shipeo me tiene un poco obsesionada y leí muchos fics que muestran su relación como si fuera una rosa con espinas... Madara es la parte de las espinas obviamente, pero esta linda metáfora me inspiró para escribir uno propio.**

 **Esta retorcida historia de amor también tiene drama y un intento de humor... Sobre todo las conversaciones entre Hashirama y su hermano, me las imagino totalmente bizarras, podría decir que ambos son excéntricos a su manera xD**

 **Así que eso es todo, espero haber acertado en sus personalidades, por favor díganme si los notan un poco OC.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten...**

Hashirama presionó el freno y el auto se detuvo frente la luz roja del semáforo. La lluvia caía como cascada sobre el parabrisas y lo único que llenaba el sofocante silencio era el sonido amortiguado de las gotas de lluvia impactando contra el vidrio.

Apoyó un codo contra la ventana y suspiró cansinamente mientras observaba las calles desérticas y los negocios cerrados.

La lluvia era deprimente.

De niño le encantaba saltar en los charcos y empaparse la ropa hasta los calcetines. Había una fantasiosa libertad en correr bajo la lluvia sabiendo que no había nadie en las calles, que no pasaban autos, que el clima teñía cada rincón de la ciudad de de azul y gris y la hacía relucir como cristal por el agua. Nunca había entendido por qué los adultos llevaban paraguas cuando lo mejor de la vida era sentir las gotas de agua helada sobre la piel y oler el aroma a tierra mojada.

Podría estar allí afuera, caminando sobre los charcos y sintiéndose libre como un niño de diez años otra vez, pero no podía. Él era un adulto, y como tal, estaba obligado a mirar la lluvia desde lejos, sin sentirla en su piel, sin poder disfrutarla, sin poder vivirla, y eso lo hacía sentir depresivo.

Sus responsabilidades debían alzarse sobre cualquier otra cosa. O eso decía su hermano.

Sin embargo, no se privaba de disfrutar de la lluvia, se conformaba con verla caer a pesar de saber que no podría correr bajo ella. Era hermosa, después de todo. Cuando caía suavemente en una leve llovizna, el clima parecía apacible y tranquilo, pero muchas veces era señal de que se avecinaba una gran tormenta. Podía cambiar drásticamente a un fuerte diluvio, con poderosos vientos que derribaban árboles y destructivos rayos que nunca caían dos veces en el mismo lugar. Era un poder demoledor impresionante que siempre lo había cautivado…

Estaba seguro de que todo el mundo admiraba en secreto el poder en alguna de sus formas. Ya sea una persona, una máquina, o un fenómeno natural.

Hashirama admiraba el poder de los árboles que resistían inmensas tormentas e inundaciones, o el poder de la naturaleza de arreglarse a sí misma. Tobirama, por otro lado, admiraba el poder de las personas de organizar el caos de una sociedad creando leyes y normas.

Ambos tenían un concepto acerca del poder completamente opuesta. La gente solía decir que no parecían hermanos en lo absoluto, no sólo en la apariencia, sino en la manera de pensar. La forma que tenían de hacer las cosas era tan paralela que no había manera de saber cómo es que se ponían de acuerdo, pero de alguna manera lo lograban, y quizás ese era su poder, la capacidad de unirse con determinación a pesar de ser tan diferentes. Así alcanzaban cualquier meta.

Miró nuevamente el semáforo con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero repentinamente algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. La luz cambió a amarillo en un instante, comenzó a parpadear erráticamente y luego se apagó. Hashirama levantó una ceja, extrañado. Observó las luces a su alrededor. La ciudad entera pareció titilar y al segundo siguiente todo quedó a oscuras.

Se quedó estático observando la penumbra que se extendía frente a él, cuya negrura sólo era interrumpida ocasionalmente por la luz fulminante de un relámpago.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

Se giró rápidamente hacia su hermano quien se encontraba durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto, sentado en una posición encorvada contra la ventana.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a sacudirlo descuidadamente.

\- Tobi – lo llamó mientras lo pinchaba con un dedo. El otro hombre frunció el ceño y movió la mano a su alrededor para que parara, como si estuviese ahuyentando a ciegas una mosca.

Al ver que no se detenía lo que sea que lo estuviese fastidiando, el menor levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y volteó hacia su hermano con ojos entrecerrados e irritados.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – dijo entre dientes – No me despiertes cada vez que veas un perro huérfano ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Ya tenemos uno en casa. No necesito a otra molesta bola de pelos que le ayude a devorarse mis papeles y… ¿Por qué detuviste el auto?

\- Creí que te habías encariñado con Doffy. – Hashirama se hundió en el asiento con su aura depresiva rodeándolo mientras señalaba hacia afuera con un dedo desganado.

\- Me odia y yo lo odio. Punto.

Tobirama soltó un largo suspiro al recordar todas las veces que esa cosa había orinado su cama, sus papeles, sus zapatos... Miró con cejas fruncidas hacia el exterior mientras Hashirama observaba cómo el mal humor cubría el rostro de su hermano cuando vio las calles en completa oscuridad.

\- Se fue la luz en la ciudad – resumió el mayor de los dos – O por lo menos en esta zona.

El menor dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se acomodó otra vez en su asiento. Vaya manera de terminar un aburrido e infernal viaje de negocios.

\- Mejor sigamos – dijo, resignado – Es peligroso estar parados en mitad de la calle.

\- Espero que no se haya cortado la luz en nuestro bloque.

El mayor pisó el acelerador y avanzaron por debajo del semáforo apagado.

\- Ruega que no – bufó – No tenemos linternas.

\- Tampoco velas.

\- ¿Qué? – espetó - ¿Desde cuándo tenemos velas?

\- Prácticamente ya no tenemos – sonrió el castaño como idiota – Las usé para tomar un baño. Escuché que la "aroma-terapia" está de moda.

\- ¿Velas aromáticas? – alzó una ceja ante la absurda idea de su hermano. Su mente siempre parecía estar desbordándose de ellas.

\- Fue relajante hasta que vi que la cortina del baño se incendiaba y…

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! - Tobirama volteó hacia él con una mirada asesina – Por eso de pronto la cambiaste por una con estúpidas flores ¡La prendiste fuego!

\- N-no fue para tanto… - Hashirama se encorvo sobre el volante ante su tono acusador.

\- Siendo tú, seguramente se hubiera incendiado el edificio entero – bufó el alvino, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

\- De cualquier modo, las flores le sientan bien al baño – dijo alegremente como si no estuviesen hablando de fuego y destrucción – Ya era hora de un cambio.

\- Mejor cambia tu cerebro para la próxima…

 **(...)**

Siguieron por la oscura avenida, atravesando la espesa cortina de lluvia con sólo las luces del auto como guía.

El mayor se pasó una mano por los cabellos castaños, erizados por la humedad del clima tormentoso. Miró hacia los costados con una mueca en sus labios. Allí donde se suponía que debían estar los negocios, esos que durante el día rebosaban de vida y por las noches resplandecían, ahora no había ni rastro de ellos, estaban ocultos tras un espeso manto de oscuridad. Era una pena, cuando pasaba por allí le gustaba ver las luces iluminarlo todo con sus miles de colores y su música animada. Era como ver un gran espectáculo mientras conducía.

Le gustaba observar la lluvia, pero gracias a ella, ahora todo estaba vacío e inerte por el apagón.

\- No hay señal – dijo de pronto el menor.

Hashirama parpadeó por un momento, observando a su hermano fruncir el ceño y mirar con irritación la pantalla de su teléfono.

\- Ve el lado positivo.

\- No estoy de humor.

\- Sólo piénsalo – sus ojos lo observaron con un atisbo de emoción brillando en ellos, clara señal de que estaba pensando en una idea absurda o irresponsable – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos tomamos un descanso del trabajo?

Tobirama se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en el asiento a sabiendas de que sería el comienzo de un largo y tedioso debate.

\- Prácticamente vivimos en la oficina.

El alvino arqueó las cejas con cansina resignación hacia la necedad de su hermano, quien _siempre_ insistía en relajarse y dejar el papeleo para más tarde, _siempre_ posponiéndolo hasta que se acumulaban las pilas de hojas sobre su escritorio y Tobirama se veía obligado a sentarse por tres horas y luego a gritarle a su hermano por _siempre_ hacer lo mismo. Pero nunca escuchaba, como _siempre._

\- Nada de descansos – sentenció.

Ambos eran los dueños de una empresa internacional que crecía cada día, poco a poco. La habían hecho funcionar gracias a las creativas ideas de Hashirama y a la escrupulosa organización que implementaba Tobirama. Todo lo que habían creado había sido producto de esfuerzo y sacrificio, y aún había mucho que hacer para expandir sus horizontes. Sin embargo, a veces su hermano no veía todo el trabajo duro que implicaba llevar ese _sueño_ al mundo real.

\- Los fines de semana son para tomar un respiro del trabajo y…

\- ¿Te recuerdo quién olvido sacar los boletos de avión? Ahora mismo yo estaría durmiendo y tú estarías disfrutando del fin de semana con tu bola de pelos. – espetó agriamente – Sin una secretaria que te recuerde cosas importantes, como este viaje, perdimos dos días por ir en auto – bufó - Sin mencionar la pila de papeles que tienes que archivar y que cada día se hace más grande.

\- No llames a Doffy "bola de pelos"

\- ¿De verdad eso fue lo único que escuchaste de todo lo que dije? – se presionó el puente de la nariz en un intento de retomar la paciencia perdida – Si se come mis papeles una vez más, se lo regalaré a tu secretaria que se muda a la india y no lo volverás a ver.

Hashirama se encogió sobre sí mismo con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

Tobirama lo miró sin inmutarse.

\- Solo apresúrate en contratar a otra secretaria.

\- Sólo si dejas de llamar a Doffy "bola de pelos"

El avino resopló mientras observaba los grandes ojos de cachorrito mojado de su hermano. No pudo evitar pensar que seguramente lo había aprendido de la bola de pelos.

\- Esta bien.

Hashirama sonrió felizmente, empujando su aura depresiva con una sonora y alegre carcajada.

\- Volviendo al punto…

El menor rodó los ojos y se hundió nuevamente en el asiento, preparándose para escuchar otra vez sus excusas para no trabajar.

\- Tomemos al apagón como una oportunidad para descansar sin tener que estar pendientes del trabajo…

\- Me atrasaré con el papeleo – bufó con fastidio el alvino - Tendré que quedarme horas extra el lunes. Y tú también – agregó, mirándolo severamente, advirtiéndole que por nada del mundo se escaparía de hacer el papeleo.

\- Deberías probar la aroma-terapia – dijo ignorando la mirada asesina de su hermano.

\- Lo haría con tal de incendiar la horrible cortina de flores que compraste.

Hashirama lo observó con escrutinio ajeno al comentario del alvino.

\- El estrés le hace mal a tu cutis – soltó de pronto.

\- ¿Cutis? – presionó el puente de su nariz otra vez, intentando entender la falta de responsabilidad de su hermano – Hay trabajo que hacer. Con o sin apagón. Punto – dijo con irritación, harto de la absurda conversación a la que el castaño lo estaba atrayendo.

Pero era inútil intentar razonar con Hashirama una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza.

El castaño continuó hablando sobre algo acerca del estrés y las arrugas, ignorando completamente el colosal ceño fruncido de su hermano menor.

 **(...)**

Luego de unos minutos, el suave sonido de la lluvia y la serena voz de su hermano lo adormecieron por un instante. Habían estado viajando largas horas, corrieron de conferencia en conferencia y luego otra vez de viaje. Mierda que estaba cansado.

Pero al parecer, su hermano se veía tan animado y parlanchín como siempre a pesar de que habían dormido las mismas míseras horas…. Salvo por esa vez que lo descubrió durmiendo en medio de una reunión. Una hora no podía hacer tanta diferencia ¿O sí? De cualquier modo… ¿Cómo es que pudo dormir tan cómodamente inclinado sobre una mesa…?

Cuando creía que comenzaba a sumergirse en el sueño nuevamente, una sacudida lo despaviló. Sucedió otra vez, y luego otra.

Abrió los ojos, desconcertado.

Lo primero que vio fueron las gotas impactando a toda velocidad contra el parabrisas. Luego sus ojos se posaron en Hashirama. Sus parpados cerrados y su cabeza gacha fueron suficientes para que el alvino reaccionara.

\- ¡Aniya! – lo llamó con urgencia mientras lo sacudía.

El castaño abrió los ojos con pesadez.

\- ¡Detén el auto! – escuchó a su hermano gritar en su oído.

Abrió los ojos como platos y reaccionó casi al instante. Su pie se hundió en el freno justo cuando una figura negra impactaba contra el frente del auto. Las ruedas derraparon contra el pavimento y se detuvo casi al instante con una violenta sacudida.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, su respiración se detuvo en sus pulmones.

Tobirama se irguió lentamente, la tensión visible en su cuerpo. Su hermano miró hacia la calle por un instante y luego posó sus ojos en él y fue entonces cuando sintió la sangre helarse en sus venas. Tobirama no muy a menudo perdía su fría y serena expresión.

Hashirama no se atrevió a voltear.

Tragó saliva sonoramente y de un movimiento salió a la lluvia sin pensarlo dos veces.

Su cuerpo se congeló. Sin embargo, no por el agua helada. A unos metros de allí yacía una figura inmóvil, iluminada por las luces del auto, pero aún así borrosa por la lluvia.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, quitando el agua de sus ojos y comenzó a caminar con pasos cautelosos, pasando junto a un paraguas naranja que lucía destruido por el impacto.

Ante la imagen de la mujer tendida a sus pies su corazón se detuvo, manteniéndose estático en su pecho. Había un pequeño hilo de sangre que se esparcía por el pavimento, diluído por el agua que no paraba de caer sobre ellos.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y la dio vuelta con todo el cuidado que pudo. Su cabello negro cayó en cascada por un lado de su rostro, revelando una herida en su sien que sangraba a grandes cantidades a pesar de ser pequeña. Sujetó entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer y una punzante sensación de pánico comenzó a engullirlo.

A lo lejos escuchó a su hermano correr hacia ellos. El alvino colocó un paraguas sobre ambos y se inclinó sobre él, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

 **(...)**

Aguardó unos tensos segundos pero el castaño estaba inmóvil. Tobirama estaba seguro de que su hermano estaba procesando la idea de que acababa de atropellar a una persona.

Él había sido enfermero por varios años antes de que fundaran la empresa. Lo había visto en acción cuando alguien llegaba a emergencias empapado de sangre y él ni siquiera se inmutaba, se colocaba sus guantes de látex y se lanzaba a tratar al accidentado. Sin embargo, era diferente ver la sangre de un paciente que ver la sangre de una herida provocada por uno mismo.

Tobirama palmeó la espalda de su hermano para traerlo devuelta a la realidad. El castaño parpadeó varias veces, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla.

\- Tu puedes, Aniya. Sólo es otro paciente.

Teniendo esas palabras en mente, Hashirama presionó sus dedos sobre el pálido cuello de la mujer, sintiendo sus latidos bajo su tacto, luego, comenzó lentamente a examinar cada hueso de su cuerpo en búsqueda de lesiones o fracturas.

\- No es grave – anunció luego de unos minutos. - Sólo fue un golpe en la cabeza – sus ojos estaban nublados de preocupación cuando alzó la mirada hacia el alvino – No sé cómo es posible que esté ilesa.

El menor frunció el ceño, agradeciendo internamente a quien sea que estuviese a cargo de administrar la suerte en ese mundo.

\- Debemos llevarla a un hospital.

Tobirama se apresuró en ponerse frente al volante mientras que Hashirama se acomodaba en el asiento trasero con la cabeza de la mujer recostada sobre su regazo y un pedazo de tela presionando contra la herida.

\- El más cercano esta a veinte manzanas – dijo el mayor, mordiéndose el labio con inquietud.

Tobirama arrancó el auto y comenzó a conducir sin esperar más tiempo.

\- Es sábado por la noche y no hay luz… – dijo el mayor, ahora con una expresión pensativa.

\- Los hospitales tienen generadores de energía. La luz no es un problema – la mente del alvino corría a toda velocidad en busca de alguna solución rápida. El agua helada que escurría de su camisa lo ayudaba a enfriar su mente - Pero no hay duda de que estarán repletos de borrachos y accidentados por la tormenta.

Era un hecho que pasarían infinitas horas antes de ser atendidos. Por regla natural, los fines de semana eran los días que más lesionados llegaban al hospital. El estado de la mujer no parecía tan grave como para quitarles el protagonismo a los típicos conductores borrachos que entraban con horribles lesiones y acaparaban la atención de todos los médicos y enfermeras. Sería un caos. Tampoco quería conducir con una mujer herida por tanto tiempo. Ciertamente no sería una buena opción. No había otros hospitales cerca.

\- Llevémosla a casa.

Tobirama alzo una ceja, no había considerado esa alternativa. A veces olvidaba que su hermano podía ser un enfermero fuera del hospital.

\- No está tan grave – Hashirama observó a la mujer, esta vez con ojos apenados – Pero está mojada. Si esperamos en un hospital por mucho tiempo, la pobrecita también se enfermará.

Tenía razón. La mejor opción sería llevarla a su departamento a pocas calles de allí. Estaría en un ambiente cálido y podrían tratar sus heridas. Hashirama tenía un kit de primeros auxilios bastante más completo que el que cualquiera tendría en su casa y era un profesional, aunque no lo pareciera, sabría cómo cuidar de ella correctamente.

Era su mejor alternativa. Podrían llevarla a un hospital por la mañana.

 **(...)**

El viaje hacia el edificio de apartamentos fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra para romper la tensa atmosfera que los engullía. La idea de que acababan de atropellar a una mujer no terminaba de digerirse del todo en sus mentes. Incluso Tobirama, quien era conocido por su fría y lógica personalidad, se encontraba intranquilo.

Al llegar, subieron en el ascensor hasta el piso once. Cargaron con ella hasta entrar a la sala de su apartamento donde se encontraba el sofá, y allí la tendieron con delicadeza entre toallas y almohadones. El castaño abrió su kit de primeros auxilios y comenzó a limpiar con manos expertas y enguantadas la herida de su rostro, concentrándose en el corte de su sien que ahora estaba hinchado.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – preguntó de pronto Hashirama al notar que su hermano estaba desvistiendo casualmente a la mujer. Había quitado el grueso abrigo negro y ahora desabotonaba su blusa con expresión impacible.

\- Su ropa está mojada, tendrá frío – dijo con seriedad, apelando a la lógica para que no su hermano no lo malinterpretara – Podríamos darle algo seco y… - de pronto se detuvo a media frase, observando con conmoción el abdomen de la mujer – Mira esto.

Hashirama abrió los ojos con desmesura.

\- ¿Cómo es que no te percataste de algo así?

\- Yo… - el mayor observó con desconcierto la herida irregular que atravesaba su vientre. Eran cortes profundos y desfigurados, como si algo punzante hubiera rozado su piel su piel, desgarrándola – Esta clase de heridas no son consecuencia de un choque – miró a su hermano con profunda seriedad, algo que pocas veces veía en él.

\- Se ve reciente. – comentó el alvino, ligeramente perturbado anta la visión de tanta sangre.

\- Debió abrirse con el impacto – miró la herida una vez más, la sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por los costados y se derramaba en la toalla bajo su cuerpo, llenándolas de manchas oscuras – Pásame la aguja, Tobi.

 **Gracias por leer :D Comenten su opinión, háganme saber si hay algún error de ortografía o simplemente si les ha gustado este primer capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, "Aniya" es como Tobirama llama a su hermano mayor. "Hermano" a secas me sonaba muy poco cariñoso, incluso para él xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Las sábanas eran suaves contra su piel, la cama era mullida y tan cómoda que no le apetecía abrir los ojos. No había dormido así de bien desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Suspiró plácidamente pensando en los sueños sin pesadillas que había tenido aquella noche, algo que no sucedía muy seguido últimamente. Se enrolló aún más entre las mantas mientras estiraba su cuerpo perezosamente, rodando para hundir su rostro en la agradable calidez de la almohada.

Pero cuando su abdomen tocó la superficie, un ardor abrasador quemó su estómago sin previo aviso.

Se quedó paralizada al sentir el dolor intensificarse con cada respiración que daba. Los segundos pasaron y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, observando el techo, en espera de que la horrible sensación pasara. Pero no desaparecía, sus pulmones se congelaban y poco a poco la angustia se apoderaba de ella.

Pero luego la ira tomó su lugar. Se encendió como fuego dentro de ella.

Gruñó entre dientes. Podía soportar el dolor de su cuerpo, pero el recuerdo que la atormentaba era más intenso que cualquier herida y la rabia nublaba cualquier otro sentimiento.

Empujó las mantas de un manotazo y salió de la cama con una violenta marea de odio corriendo por sus venas.

\- ¿Dónde está?

Apretó los puños cuando el enojo la devoró por completo. Los recuerdos siguieron apareciendo en su mente, uno tras otro, impidiendo cruelmente que olvidara aquellos rostros.

Se mordió el labio furiosamente en un intento de concentrarse en la realidad y no en las imágenes del pasado. Suspiró por la nariz, congelando su mente con fríos pensamientos calculadores.

Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente, escaneando la habitación en la que había despertado. Pero algo más llamó su atención en ese momento.

Miró hacia abajo, observando su cuerpo.

Y ahora era la indignación quien superaba al enojo.

Llevaba puesto una camisa, de hombre.

Mil pensamientos oscuros pasaron por su mente y ninguno la ayudó a calmar su furia desbordante. Respiró hondo y su mente calculadora comenzó a traer a flote lo último que sus retinas habían capturado, lo último que había vivido.

Lluvia. Dolor. Odio.

Frío. Un paraguas naranja.

Un apagón. Oscuridad.

Luces. Un auto. Más dolor.

Se miró los brazos y no se sorprendió al verlos: moretones adornando su pálida piel con marcas oscuras.

Suspiró pesadamente y con movimientos lentos se subió la camisa lo suficiente para mostrar su abdomen, y con este, la horrible herida que lo atravesaba de lado a lado. Contuvo la respiración, armándose de valor para verla, pero parpadeó con desconcierto al notar las vendas cuidadosamente colocadas sobre su estómago. Ni siquiera tenía rastros de sangre...

No.

Frunció el ceño repentinamente, empujando a un lado todo sentimiento de angustia o de alivio que nublara la frialdad de su mente.

Debía irse.

\- ¿Dónde está?

La ira volvió a engullirla al no ver su bolso por ninguna parte.

Podían robarle su ropa pero jamás permitiría que le arrebataran la única cosa importe para ella. Caminó hacia la puerta con pasos firmes y furiosos, importándole muy poco que sólo tuviera una camisa cubriendo su cuerpo. Al menos el propietario había tenido la decencia de dejar intacta su ropa interior.

De todos modos haría que lo pague.

Atravesó la sala, pasando por alto cualquier objeto que no fuese su mochila y luego un corto pasillo la condujo hacia la cocina.

No pudo contener la acción de apretar los puños cuando vio a los dos hombres allí. Al verla, ambos voltearon con sorpresa en los ojos, pero fue diferente en cada uno de ellos. Uno frunció las cejas, analítico, y el otro las alzó, aliviado.

 **(…)**

Hashirama observo a la mujer frente a él con asombro. Había pensado que al menos le llevaría toda la noche recuperarse y descansar del accidente. Sin embargo, allí estaba, viéndose completamente firme sobre sus dos piernas como si nunca la hubiese golpeado un auto. Quizás si Tobirama no lo hubiera despertado y no hubiera frenado a tiempo, estaba seguro que ella se encontraría mucho peor ahora…

Sus pensamientos se bloquearon cuando sus ojos la recorrieron involuntariamente en un instante, atraído por la inusual imagen frente a él.

Su cabello largo y negro estaba despeinado de una manera salvaje que acentuaba sus fieros ojos negros. Vestía únicamente la camisa que le habían colocado y no parecía darse cuenta de lo poco que cubría. Se podía ver el inicio de sus muslos… Alzó rápidamente la mirada al notar a dónde estaban yendo sus ojos.

Si lo descubría mirándola no tendría una buena impresión de él, así que prefirió volver su atención a su rostro.

Le sorprendió ver su expresión, era fría como el hielo. Sus facciones eran afiladas. Sus ojos negros eran intensos y penetrantes.

Le costó que las palabras salieran de su boca sin tartamudear.- Me alegro que hayas despertado – le sonrió – Soy Hashirama. No sé qué es lo último que recuerdas, pero estabas herida y…

La mujer frunció el ceño y negó con firmeza.

\- ¿Dónde está mi bolso? – Su voz lo interrumpió con dureza, sobrepasando la suya propia con un tono autoritario.

\- Antes me gustaría saber si te duele algo – Hashirama dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa amable, pero la mujer dio un paso atrás y sus cejas se fruncieron aún más, esta vez con desconfianza – Soy enfermero – puso las manos en el aire en señal de paz – Sólo quiero ayudarte – se apresuró en decir – Debes estar dolorida por el golpe. Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche. Te llevaremos a un hospital por la mañana.

\- Sólo denme mi bolso y me largaré.

Su voz sonó hostil, cortante. Tobirama frunció las cejas al ver que Hashirama se encogía sobre sí mismo ante la innecesaria rudeza. Sabía de sobra que a veces el castaño podía ser ingenuo e idiota, pero si había algo que admiraba de él y que lo hacía olvidar sus tonterías, era la que él mismo consideraba la mayor fortaleza de su hermano, y esa era la inmensa bondad que tenía con las personas. La determinación en su rostro borraba completamente su actitud de bufón y hacía surgir su benevolencia. Era genuina y honesta. Y por eso no permitiría que nadie menospreciara las intensiones de Hashirama, más aún cuando su conciencia estaba nublada de culpa por lo sucedido, y aquella mujer sólo agravaba esa carga al hablarle de esa manera tan despreciable.

\- Oye, si no quieres quedarte entonces lárgate, ahí está la puerta – gruñó – Pero mi hermano te salvó la vida. Podrías dejar de comportarte como una desgraciada y ser más agradecida.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón, mirando fijamente sus ojos rojos.

\- Les agradezco por atropellarme – espetó con sarcasmo - Ahora ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

El corazón de Hashirama se estrujó ante el cruel comentario. Se apresuró en tomar el brazo del alvino y jalarlo hacia atrás, rompiendo el duelo de miradas asesinas, y se colocó frente a ella.

Ante aquellos afilados ojos de hielo.

\- De verdad lo siento mucho – dijo sinceramente mientras Tobirama bufaba detrás suyo – Me apena mucho todo esto. Te daré tu bolso – cruzó la mirada con su hermano y este salió de la cocina con otro bufido en busca de las pertenencias de la mujer – Pero no puedo dejar que salgas afuera – ante esto, la dama frente a él torció los labios en una mueca.

\- No pienso quedarme aquí – gruñó.

Se quitó el cabello que caía sobre sus hombros en un elegante, pero impaciente movimiento y comenzó a caminar en dirección al comedor donde se encontraba Tobirama. No sin antes empujarlo con una mano para que se quitara del camino.

Hashirama ignoró el movimiento de desdén y la sujetó por la muñeca, haciéndola voltear súbitamente hacia él. Ella lo miró con ojos alarmados que al instante se entrecerraron con aversión.

\- No me toques – se zafó del agarre con un fuerte manotazo que le dejó una leve sensación de ardor en la piel. Era más fuerte de lo que su pequeña figura aparentaba.

\- Escucha – dijo suavemente, intentando calmar la situación – Hay una tormenta eléctrica. Tenemos suerte de que no se cortó la luz aquí, pero en las noticias dijeron que hubo apagones en muchas zonas de la ciudad y que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se soluciones. Es peligroso salir ahora.

La mujer lo miró con escrutiño, como si buscara rastros de mentira o falsedad.

\- No me gustaría pensar que una mujer anda sola a estas horas y con esa tempestad allí afuera.

Pensó de pronto en el accidente. La mujer estaba sola a esas horas cuando la atropellaron. La preocupación vino a él cuando la imagen de sus brazos sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo pasó frente a sus ojos.

¿Qué estaría haciendo a las dos de la madrugada bajo la lluvia? ¿A dónde iba?

\- ¿Dices que te llamas Hahirama? – su tersa voz cortó sus pensamientos.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que había recapacitado sobre la idea de marcharse.

\- Es un placer – le tendió su mano y le dedicó una alegre sonrisa, animado de ver que su hostilidad había desaparecido.

\- Madara – dijo simplemente.

Observó su mano extendida por unos segundos y luego pasó junto a él en dirección al comedor sin decir nada más. Hashirama volteó, observando a la mujer marchar. Por debajo de la camisa se asomaba el inicio de su ropa interior de color negro y el castaño sintió de pronto la cara ardiendo.

 **(…)**

Tobirama encontró la mochila justo donde la habían colocado. Era de cuero, de color rojo, eso permitió que el agua resbalara y mantuviera secas sus pertenencias, por suerte. Si había estado tan impaciente por recuperarla, no se imaginaba cómo reaccionaría si le dijera que tenía que esperar hasta que se seque.

Se presionó el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados. Esa mujer… No le gustó la forma en la que se comportó. Parecía de la clase de persona que se dirigía a otros con superioridad. O al menos, eso es lo que pensó por su forma de hablar y por su tono de voz autoritario. También su postura le dio esa impresión… Espalda recta y mentón arriba, siempre sosteniéndoles la mirada como si los retara a desafiarla. Tobirama lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces. La desafió, y con ello descubrió que no sólo era narcisista, también era orgullosa. Era del tipo de personas que podrían estar muriendo y aún así repudiarían toda mano bondadosa que viniera a ayudarlos. Y lo confirmó cuando rechazó la amabilidad de su hermano y rehusó cualquier atisbo de ayuda.

En una situación tan peculiar como aquella, una mujer quizás estaría asustada o confundida, pero ella más bien parecía molesta, impaciente.

Si le hubiera negado por segunda vez el darle su bolso, podría decir que ella los hubiera atacado a los dos con todo su furia, importándole poco la diferencia de fuerza y la inferioridad numérica. Pero de esto no estaba tan seguro, su temperamento también podría ser más sereno, pero lo dudaba, los narcisistas no recibían un " ** _no"_** por respuesta. Eran como fuego que quemaban todo a su paso con su orgullo como mechero.

Suspiró, arrepintiéndose cada vez más de no dejarla en el hospital.

También parecía una mujer confiada, su postura lo demostraba, pero también observó que en sus ojos se reflejaba determinación, aparte de orgullo, idéntica a la que mostraba su hermano cuando se ponía firme con sus ideales. Sin embargo, en ella había algo más frío, más oscuro.

La determinación marcaba la decisión de cuál camino seguir, qué atajo tomar.

Podía arriesgarse en definir la mentalidad de aquella mujer con la frase "el fin _no_ justifica los medios" a diferencia de Hashirama, quien creía que los medios por los que uno alcanzaba sus fines eran los que definía la esencia de una persona.

Los caminos, o decisiones, que alguien toma lo dice todo sobre él.

 _"_ _Las personas perduran para alcanzar sus metas, pero dependiendo del camino que elijan… Cambian"_

Recordaba las palabras de su hermano claramente. Lo había dicho hace muchos años atrás. Hashirama pensaba en su padre en ese momento, quien no le importaba usar métodos deshonestos para hacer crecer sus negocios. Ambos fueron testigos del cambio radical de su padre cuando sus ojos dejaron de iluminarse por la idea de cumplir su sueño y comenzaron a destellar aún más fuerte por el dinero que llegaba a sus manos. Siempre queriendo más.

Y algo en los ojos de la mujer le recodaba a su padre. Eran fríos, calculadores, pero ocultaban algo que pocos podían entender… una crueldad dormida, pero que despertaba ante la visión de una oportunidad, y no dudaba en atacar en donde más doliera con tal de conseguirla.

 _"_ _El fin no justifica los medios"_

Cuando la vio entrar al comedor con su paso firme pero aún así delicado, sus cejas se juntaron involuntariamente en un ceño fruncido.

\- Ten – le dijo secamente, lanzándole su bolso que ella atajó con una mueca en los labios.

\- No lo arrojes, cretino – dijo molesta - Si algo se rompe eres hombre muerto.

\- No me insultes mujer. Mejor que aprendas a apreciar la ayuda de otros.

\- No pedí su ayuda. Ustedes me trajeron aquí.

Tobirama apretó la mandíbula y se acercó a ella una vez más, mirando directo a sus fríos ojos negros. Ya no soportaba su actitud de niña ingrata.

\- Mi hermano te salvó la vida – repitió con voz peligrosamente baja - Podrías haber muerto desangrada por esa herida en tu abdomen – señaló - herida que tenías desde antes.

Madara se tocó el estómago instintivamente, sintiendo la venda debajo de la camisa. Le sostuvo la mirada con expresión dura. Su odio sólo creció con cada palabra que pronunciaba. No solo le había hecho recordar algo desagradable para ella, lo decía acusadoramente, como si le debiera algo a cambio de su _ayuda_.

\- No les debo nada – susurró con aborrecimiento tiñendo cada sílaba – Ustedes me atropellaron y a cambio curaron mi herida. Eso es todo. – sentenció – Lo considero un trato justo.

Tobirama estaba a punto de criticar su manera frívola de pensar pero de pronto su hermano apareció en el comedor con una prenda en la mano. Se detuvo junto a la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿No te gustaría vestir algo más… abrigado?

La morocha se dio vuelta, sorprendida por la extraña pregunta, pero luego colocó las manos en las caderas y frunció las cejas hacia lo que llevaba en la mano.

\- ¿Dónde está mi ropa? – exigió saber.

\- Se está lavando. Tenía manchas de sangre. – atinó a decir – Puedo prestarte unos panta…

\- Estoy bien así – lo interrumpió - Esperaré a que mi ropa esté lista.

Hashirama casi cae al suelo ante su testarudez, siendo esta vez Tobirama quien tomó su lugar de disuadirla. Sin embargo, no intentó ser sutil como su hermano.

\- Eres demasiado impertinente para estar así – hizo ademán a sus piernas – frente a dos hombres que no conoces.

Volteó hacia él con una ceja alzada.

\- Si me miras de una forma que no me guste, también serás hombre muerto – sentenció.

Volteó nuevamente con su cabello volando detrás de ella, pasó por su lado, indiferente, y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana para observar la lluvia, pero no sin antes extender sus largas piernas y apoyar su espalda contra el marco de madera. Su bolso estaba junto a ella.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas.

Hashirama soltó una alegre carcajada luego de un corto silencio, al parecer divertido por la bizarra situación.

Por otro lado, Tobirama se limitó a bufar y abandonó el comedor para ir por algo de comer.

Le pareció un horrible horario para cenar.

Tres de la madrugada. La hora del demonio, o eso decían…

 **¿Qué les pareció?** **Espero haber picado su curiosidad. Déjenme un pequeño comentario si les ha gustado, también agradeceré críticas, siempre ayudan a mejorar.** n_n


	3. Chapter 3

No podía creer esto.

¿Cómo alguien podía tener tan mala memoria?

Iba a matar a su hermano.

No sólo necesitaba de una secretaria para recordar las tareas cotidianas del trabajo, sino que dependía completamente de ella para no olvidar cosas _cruciales_ como sacar un maldito boleto de avión.

Y ahora esto.

Hashirama había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de irresponsabilidad. No… de estupidez.

Abrió cada puerta y cada cajón de la cocina, cada vez más furioso. Él mismo no podía creer que había sido tan estúpido de confiarle algo tan sencillo y _esencial_ como comprar comida. Esto iba más allá de su comprensión. Prácticamente su hermano tenía que poner su vida entera en las manos de una secretaria para no morir de hambre, para que alguien le traiga su ropa limpia, hasta para que le recuerde ponerse pantalones para ir a la oficina.

Estaba seguro que sin él, Hashirama no sobreviviría en un departamento, él solo con **_su_** perro.

Suspiró con fastidio y comenzó a rebuscar en la heladera mientras pensaba en cómo matar a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Resopló. Lo que le faltaba…

Volteó con un monumental ceño fruncido, ahora agravado por la presencia de aquella mujer. Se encontraba parada en la entrada de la cocina con los brazos cruzados, en nada más que una camisa.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio?

La morocha alzó una fina ceja inquisidora y caminó hasta él con la gracia depredadora de un felino. Lo empujó con la cadera repentinamente, apartándolo a un lado, y se inclinó hacia la heladera.

Tobirama dio un paso atrás, bufando ante la osada familiaridad con la que se comportaba en la casa de un desconocido, como si fuese la suya propia…

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se cortaron en el momento que sus ojos cayeron sobre el brazo descubierto que sostenía la puerta del electrodoméstico. Tenía algunos moretones oscuros que resaltaban contra su pálida piel. Observó luego sus piernas, demasiado a la vista debajo de esa única prenda. Había un leve raspón aquí y allí pero nada grave, por suerte.

No es que se preocupara por ella. Al contrario, la detestó desde que abrió la boca. Pero no negaba que su estado se veía doloroso, especialmente si pensaba en la herida de su abdomen donde la piel había sido de alguna manera… desgarrada. De verdad que no podía entender cómo es que estaba tan tranquila, caminando como si hace una hora no la hubiera atropellado un auto.

\- ¿Qué te dije acerca de mirarme así imbécil?

Tobirama apartó la mirada al instante y parpadeó repetidas veces mientras volvía al pensamiento inicial de que la detestaba.

Se cruzó de brazos, bufando otra vez.

\- No seas paranoica – espetó – No miraba _así_.

\- No seas cretino.

\- Si tanto te molesta, ponte unos malditos pantalones.

\- Si tanto te molesta a ti, mírame a los ojos antes de mirar otra cosa.

Tobirama resopló con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Seguro que no me convertirás en piedra?

\- Ojalá fueses una. Las piedras no hablan.

\- Maldita bruja… - entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella.

\- Cretino.

Madara le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, pero luego pronunció un arrogante "hmh" y volteó. Su largo cabello voló con el movimiento y abofeteó la cara del alvino.

Volvió su atención a la heladera y sacó unos cuantos huevos con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

Tobirama frunció aún más el ceño. Primero su hermano y ahora esa mujer….

\- ¿Qué haces? – espetó al verla rebuscando entre las ollas.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? – dijo con sorna – No pienso quedarme sin hacer nada. – dijo - Ya que estoy aquí, hare mi parte.

El alvino frunció los labios mientras la veía atarse el cabello en una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza y se ponía a trabajar.

\- Estás herida – la apartó con firmeza, pero suavemente, recordando una y otra vez que su estado era frágil - Yo lo haré.

Ella apretó los labios y puso sus manos en las caderas.

\- Estoy perfectamente

\- Es obvio que no lo estás.

\- Oye – se colocarse frente a él y lo observó fijamente desde su baja estatura – Si este es tu intento de ser caballero… Es patético.

Tobirama la miró con reprimido enojo, entrecerrando sus ojos en una mirada fulminante.

\- No soy de las que lloran por una uña rota – cada palabra sonaba calmadamente, pero con una amenaza latente detrás, como si fuese ira silenciosa – Así que apártate y déjame que les cocine de una vez.

Tobirama se quedó estático en su lugar. Lo sorprendía su comportamiento de una manera que llegaba a dejarlo sin palabras. Su temperamento era prácticamente bélico, como si estuviera en constante alerta para atacar ante la más mínima muestra de amenaza hacia su persona, aunque no se trate de una amenaza en lo absoluto.

\- No pienso comer nada que esté hecho por ti - comentó de pronto.

Levantó una ceja desconcertado. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Eres muy paranoica.

Madara le lanzó una mirada fugaz por encima de su hombro.

\- Tengo mis razones para serlo.

 **(...)**

Hashirama entró en el departamento luego de ir a buscar a su pequeño cachorrito que se había quedado en la casa de la vecina durante su viaje. El perro saltó desde los brazos de su dueño hasta el sofá, donde su nariz comenzó a olfatear desenfrenadamente cada centímetro de este.

\- ¿Por qué está tan inquieta la bola de pelos? – Tobirama salió de la cocina con un monumental ceño fruncido y se acercó a observar al peludo animalito marrón. Alzó una ceja al verlo, para nada contento.

\- Me prometiste que ya no lo llamarías así.

\- Quizás siente el olor a sangre de antes – comentó, claramente ignorándolo.

Madara entró a la sala en ese momento. Llevaba tres platos hábilmente mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.

El perrito levantó el hocico al sentir el olor a comida. Ambos hermanos observaron cómo saltaba del sofá y corría a toda velocidad hacia la mujer, saltando a su lado sin parar. Madara se dio vuelta hacia él como expresión molesta.

Levantó una ceja hacia el animalito.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo con indignación al ver al perro olfateando sus piernas con su pequeña nariz.

\- Su nombre es Doffy – sonrió el castaño, enternecido ante la imagen – Creo que le agradas.

\- ¿Doffy? – intentó alejarse de él, pero este comenzó a saltar juguetonamente otra vez. - ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

\- ¿No ves? – señaló el alvino – Hasta esa bruja piensa que es horrible.

Hashirama se desplomó en el piso con un aura de depresión lloviendo sobre él.

\- Tú le pondrás nombre la próxima vez…

\- No habrá próxima vez – sentenció el menor, cruzándose de brazos autoritariamente.

\- No te atrevas a llamarme bruja otra vez – espetó con desprecio la mujer, mirándolo con los ojos asesinos.

\- Tú me llamas cretino todo el tiempo – espetó en su contra – Es un trato justo.

Hashirama se levantó en un instante y puso una mano en el pecho de su hermano, alejándolo de Madara.

Aun así, no pudo evitar que se siguieran mirando con odio.

\- Seguro todos tienen hambre – sonrió, rogando internamente que no se mataran – No dejemos que la comida se enfríe…

 **(…)**

El cansancio se hizo aún más evidente luego de la cena. Tobirama no paraba de bostezar y no podía esperar para cerrar los ojos de una vez. El viaje había sido un infierno, no sólo la parte del auto, sino las reuniones a las que había ido sin dormir por culpa de haber llegado tarde. Por culpa de su hermano, más bien… Y lo peor era que su odisea no terminó allí. Su hermano se durmió al volante y atropelló a una despreciable mujer que _ya estaba herida,_ y hubiera muerto en su sofá de no ser por su hermano, que de milagro aún recordaba cómo sostener una aguja pero no recordaba que debía comprar comida…

Se presionó el puente de la nariz y observó al castaño quien a su vez observaba a la mujer.

Sería mejor que se fuera de una vez a dormir. Ya no tenía reservas de paciencia para tratar con ninguno de esos dos.

 **(…)**

\- Madara - ella miró al castaño desde su lugar en la ventana. Tenía las piernas flexionadas frente a ella. Su bolso estaba entre el hueco entre estas y su torso y la utilizaba como una almohada para sus brazos.

Hashirama se acercó y se sentó en el borde opuesto. Observó en detalle su rostro bajo las luces cálidas de la casa y los destellos azules de los relámpagos en el exterior. Llevaba un flequillo largo hasta el mentón que ocultaba casi la mitad de su rostro, y con ella, la venda que protegía su sien. Era un peinado extraño, pero extrañamente en ella quedaba perfecto. El negro de su cabello hacia contraste con su piel, haciéndola todavía más pálida de lo que era. Estaba desordenado y eso le daba la apariencia de que acababa de despertar… o de ser atropellada… pero se veía realmente bien.

\- No pude evitar ver dentro de tu bolso – comentó

Ella abrazó con más fuerza el objeto, atrayendo también sus rodillas hacia su pecho como si quiera protegerlo inconscientemente. Sin embargo, su expresión era seria, imperturbable.

\- Como enfermero, a veces es crucial saber si el paciente tiene alguna alergia o enfermedad para no empeorar su salud.

La mujer lo miraba con ojos frívolos, sabiendo exactamente a dónde quería llegar con esa justificación.

\- No me detuvo en nada personal, descuida – se apresuró en decir al ver su mirada fulminante – Pero no pude evitar notar que la mayoría de tus cosas es ropa.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Ibas a algún lado? – preguntó preocupado. Sabía que fácilmente rechazaría su ayuda, pero al menos debía intentarlo – Si es así, podríamos llevarte. Caminar con esa herida tan reciente…

\- No iba a ningún lado – dijo luego de unos segundos, sus ojos de pronto perdidos en algún punto del suelo.

Hashirama frunció las cejas con confusión. La mujer frente a él ahora se veía repentinamente devastada. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por tristeza, ya no tenían la determinación de antes, ni siquiera mostraban frialdad o rudeza. Había otra clase de dolor reflejado en ellos, no por su herida, sino algo más desgarrador.

Al verla de esa manera, no pudo evitar acercarse y colocar una mano en su hombro. Sentía la urgente necesidad de confortarla, de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero dudaba que lo aceptara de buena manera, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo mucho que quería borrarle esa expresión de tristeza y hacerla sonreír, nada quitaba el hecho de que eran desconocidos.

Ella se sobresaltó al sentir una mano cálida en su hombro. Parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a reconstruir el ceño fruncido que ya comenzaba a ser familiar en ella.

Pero Hashirama lo veía claramente. Su enojo sólo era una máscara. Intentaba ocultar su dolor a toda costa.

\- Puedes confiar en mí – le dijo con voz suave.

Lo miró fijamente en busca de algún rastro de falsedad, de mentira. Sus profundos ojos negros lo observaban de cerca, tan intensamente que el castaño podía sentir como si quedara completamente expuesto ante ellos.

La mujer suspiró con cansancio luego de un tiempo, casi con resignación. Su mirada volvió al suelo y luego otra vez a él, como si estuviera dudando de algo.

Parecía el tipo de persona que no les gustaba sentirse vulnerables. Del tipo que siempre intenta ser fuerte a pesar de todo, pero que cuando se quiebra, lo hace silenciosamente.

De las que nunca lloran, de las que nunca muestran sus sentimientos...

\- No tengo a dónde ir – susurró, abrazando con más fuerza su bolso contra ella, como si fuese la única cosa a la que podía aferrarse.

Hashirama parpadeó por un instante. ¿Esa era la razón de que anduviera sola por la calle a altas horas de la noche mientras llovía? Su corazón se partió un poco.

El castaño casi se lanza a abrazarla, quería estrujarla hasta que todos sus demonios se asfixiaran. Pero de alguna manera se contuvo, quizás al ver la inseguridad de Madara cuando lo dijo. Su desconfianza lo hizo frenar en sus pensamientos. Él no tenía problemas en ser transparente, en mostrar abiertamente lo que había en su corazón, sin embargo, eso no le impedía comprender a las personas como ella, o como su propio hermano. Eran gente cerrada que no se sentían cómodos expresando sus sentimientos.

Hashirama la observó morderse el labio. Ella estaba intentando mantener sus emociones encadenadas en el rincón más oscuro de su mente, fuera de la vista de todos. Conocía ese gesto demasiado bien. Lo había visto muchas veces antes, especialmente en su hermano.

\- Sé que soy un desconocido para ti – le susurró, decidiendo que el contacto físico sólo la haría alejarse más, así que descartó la idea de abrazarla – Pero puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que desees.

Madara parpadeó por un instante, como si no lo pudiese creer. No mucha gente se molestaba en ayudar a otros, menos en ofrecerle un lugar donde vivir indefinidamente, menos si era su propio hogar, menos si era a un desconocido.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – sus ojos se vieron esperanzados cuando lo vio asentir, pero luego se apagaron casi al instante, opacando su brillo con amargura – No tengo dinero para…

\- ¿Por qué crees que te pediría dinero? – preguntó con confusión, como si acabara de decir algo absurdo.

\- Todo el mundo quiere dinero - refunfuñó.

\- Sé que no tienes dinero, revisé tu billetera.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres? – espetó, irritada.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo?

\- Todo el mundo quiere algo – dijo desconfiada.

\- Cuando te digo que puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, lo digo de corazón. Lo único que pido es que trates bien a Doffy.

Madara se lo quedó mirando con las cejas alzadas. Parecía irreal.

\- ¿Por qué? - quiso saber – ¿Por qué dejarías a una extraña quedarse en tu casa tan abiertamente?

Hashirama la miró a los ojos, viendo más allá de su gruesa capa de hielo.

Su voz sonó seria, pero brutalmente honesta.

\- No abandonaré a alguien que necesita ayuda.

 **En este capitulo quise mostrar cómo Madara interactúa con ambos hermanos y también cómo ellos la ven. Todos sabemos que el Uchiha es un personaje muy... amigable ¿o no?**

 **Gracias a dani1.9sh, ocarina y a Anien por sus comentarios :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Se acomodó en las sábanas y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo ese cálido sentimiento de satisfacción que sólo aparecía cuando veía la felicidad brillando en los ojos de otra persona, especialmente cuando se trataba de alguien cercano a él.

Era el mismo sentimiento, estaba seguro.

Sentirse feliz por ver a alguien feliz.

Pero las cosas no fueron así en absoluto.

No vio felicidad en los ojos de Madara, ni alegría, ni alivio, ni emoción, nada parecido a eso. Esos dos orbes oscuros mostraron algo más… especial, más profundo. Algo que apareció y se fue tan rápido que ahora dudaba si lo había visto o no. Fue como ver un destello en lo más profundo de un océano.

Pero… Hashirama conocía muy bien ese destello como para pasarlo por alto.

No se parecía en nada a la felicidad.

Se trataba de un anhelo. Era algo tan significativo que a algunos incluso les daba miedo y que otros hasta lo consideraban peligroso. Era difícil de identificar, era difícil incluso de entender, pero no para él.

En el pasado muchas veces había visto ese destello en su hermano, y ahora también lo veía en Madara… era el deseo de poder _confiar_ en alguien.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más similitudes encontraba entre él y Madara. Puede que no se llevaran bien y que se miraran como si quisieran matarse, pero en el fondo no eran tan diferentes… su personalidad cerrada, su frialdad y ahora su desconfianza hacia el resto.

Eso era bueno únicamente por una razón.

Haber vivido tantos años con una persona tan inexpresiva como lo era Tobirama, que ocultaba cada atisbo de tristeza y cada brillo de alegría, habían convertido a Hashirama en una persona muy observadora de pequeños detalles.

Para alguien que no lo conociera, era difícil saber lo que Tobirama estaba pensando. Su rostro era indescifrable, simplemente porque no dejaba entrever nada. A lo largo de su vida Hashirama tuvo que aprender a leer cada pequeño gesto y cada pequeño cambio en su expresión.

Gracias a ello, ahora era capaz de leer el rostro de Madara que era tan indiferente como el de su hermano, incluso peor, porque parecía que sólo reflejaba frialdad, o en su defecto, enojo.

Él podía ver más allá de esa máscara.

Y vio aquel familiar destello.

Cuando le dijo que podía quedarse en su hogar, ella lo había mirado con sorpresa, como si hubiera encontrado algo que por mucho tiempo había olvidado dentro de sí misma… su confianza en las personas.

Esto destrozó el corazón de Hashirama, porque lo mismo que alguna vez había visto en su hermano, ahora lo veía en Madara.

 _Parecía el tipo de persona que no les gustaba sentirse vulnerables. Del tipo que siempre intentaba ser fuerte a pesar de todo, pero que cuando se quebraban, lo hacían silenciosamente._

 _De las que nunca lloraban, de las que nunca mostraban sus sentimientos._

Siempre hay una razón por la que alguien termina de esa manera.

Tobirama se volvió una persona desconfiada por culpa de su propio padre. Desde el momento que el famoso empresario había dejado de seguir sus sueños y caído en la adicción por el dinero, comenzó a utilizar la gran inteligencia de su hijo menor como medio para ganarlo en cantidades masivas. Esto lo apartó de las personas, de sus amigos, de su familia, incluso de sí mismo. Trabajaba sin parar, obedeciendo cada orden de su padre, sabiendo que ir en su contra no era ni siquiera una opción, aun cuando lo que hacía no era honesto.

Hasta el día de hoy Tobirama no había podido dejar atrás viejos hábitos, como el trabajo excesivo o la mentalidad de empresario, eran dos factores que estaban muy aferrados a él, casi formaban parte de su personalidad de cada día. Sin embargo, había mejorado en un aspecto… Con el tiempo, su desconfianza hacia las personas se había diluido. Con ayuda de Hashirama, que ya en sí su personalidad era muy transparente, el menor pudo dejar atrás el opresor recelo que dominaba su vida, pero… no del todo. Seguía teniendo la costumbre de cuestionar las intensiones de la gente.

Hashirama creía que esas eran las secuelas de lo que su padre le había hecho a su hermano.

Eso sucedía cuando una persona hiere gravemente a otra. La piel desgarrada nunca vuelve a ser la misma, queda una cicatriz.

Con estas experiencias había aprendido a entender lo vulnerables que eran las personas y lo mucho que algunas cosas podían llegar a afectarles.

Debido a esto, él pudo ver el momento exacto en el que la máscara de Madara se agrietó, dejando ver su roto interior.

¿Cuál era su historia? ¿Cuál era su cicatriz? ¿Quién le había hecho tanto daño que tuvo que levantar muros a su alrededor y ocultarse tras una máscara de hielo?

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas… pero no quiso responder ninguna pregunta. La máscara no había tardado en cubrir sus ojos otra vez, ocultándolos tras una actitud fría y distante, quizás más blanda y agradecida, pero no volvió a mostrar su interior vulnerable.

Estaba decepcionado, pero no importaba, se sentía feliz porque sabía que Madara ahora dormía en paz en la habitación junto a la suya, sana y salva, seca y tranquila.

Había decidido confiar en él y por nada en el mundo iba a defraudarla.

 **(…)**

Tobirama despertó temprano, acostumbrado a abrir los ojos puntualmente a esa hora de la mañana debido al trabajo. Era domingo, su reloj biológico no lo dejó dormir ni un minuto más, como si pensara que tendría un largo y tedioso día en la oficina. Pues no, tendría un largo y tedioso día con su hermano y la maldita bruja.

No dio ni dos pasos y su cuerpo ya sentía la necesidad de un café, como si no podría hacer nada si no tenía antes un café negro, sin crema ni azúcar, como les gustaba.

Bostezó con cansancio, sintiendo los ojos pesados e irritados por la falta descanso. Por lo menos su hermano no lo molestaría por unas horas… El muy maldito siempre se las empeñaba para dormir hasta tarde… incluso en días de trabajo. Especialmente el último mes en el que la pila de papeles en su escritorio crecía cada vez que llegaba tarde, exigía a gritos una secretaria.

De verdad no podía creer que deportaran a Mirian. Prácticamente era el cerebro que su hermano no tenía… Era un ángel ¡Hasta lo reprochaba si llegaba tarde! Hashirama había llegado tarde _todos_ los días del maldito mes.

Mirian se estaría revolcando en su tumba.

Si estuviera muerta…

Sacudió la cabeza.

Definitivamente necesitaba un café.

Arrastró los pies hasta la cocina, ya saboreando el amargo sabor en su boca… pero de pronto algo lo detuvo.

Se frotó los ojos para verificar que no estaba soñando…

Y desgraciadamente no lo estaba…

Cada puerta y cajón de la maldita cocina estaba abierto, vacíos, desocupados, desiertos, sin comida… Nada.

Dio media vuelta y arrastró los pies furiosamente hasta su habitación mientras pensaba nuevamente en la mejor manera de asesinar a su hermano. El muy descerebrado seguro despertó en la madrugada, hambriento y en pijamas, y rebuscó en cada rincón en busca de alguna mísera miga, pero como siempre, no se le ocurrió dejar todo como estaba…

Y ahora él tenía que desperdiciar su tranquila mañana de domingo e ir a comprar comida porque ni siquiera había un maldito grano de café.

Y de verdad necesitaba café.

O un trago.

 **(…)**

Corría. Estaba en una calle pero no había autos, no había negocios, no había personas. Estaba sola en la oscuridad que amenazaba con engullirla. Hacía frío. Tenía miedo. Dolía. Dolía correr. Dolía escuchar su voz detrás de ella, llamándola. Sus pasos se acercaban a cada segundo y ella no podía avanzar. Jadeaba. Corría. Dolía. Estaba llorando. La angustia cerraba su garganta. El dolor paralizaba su cuerpo. No podía gritar. No podía huir de él. Su voz sonaba cada vez más fuerte y sus pasos cada vez más cerca.

Jadeaba. Sollozaba.

Frío. Dolor. Pasos. Sólo estaban él y el vacío que se extendía infinitamente frente a ella.

Su voz. Sus brazos acercándose a ella.

Se estaba ahogando en desesperación. Nadie podía ayudarla.

Su sufrimiento no parecía tener fin y ella no podía gritar. Su ansiedad sólo creció cuando unas manos sujetaron sus hombros con fuerza y la arrastraron hacia la luz de una violenta sacudida.

 **(…)**

Hashirama la soltó en el momento que los ojos de Madara se abrieron como platos, moviéndose desenfrenadamente por toda la habitación, desenfocados. Estaba aturdida, respiraba con esfuerzo y su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

Temblaba.

\- Madara…

Intentó alcanzarla con una mano para tranquilizarla, como había hecho la noche anterior, pero la mujer se apartó con brusquedad, casi por instinto.

Su mirada finalmente se fijó en él. El miedo retorcía su expresión mientras se alejaba de su alcance, asustada, como si no lo reconociera.

\- Soy yo, Hashirama.

Intentó que su voz sonara amable. Recordaba las dulces palabras de su madre cuando despertaba de una pesadilla, ella lo abrazaba y le susurraba cosas bonitas y le contaba cuentos para calmar su agitación. Al escucharla, todos sus miedos desaparecían.

Pero con el tiempo conoció lo que era despertar asustado en una habitación vacía. Cuando su madre falleció, la ausencia de sus palabras era como sentir un gran hueco en medio del pecho. En esos momentos era cuando más extrañaba a su madre. Su cálido cariño era lo que más lo reconfortaba.

Por eso al ver a la mujer frente a él tan asustada, tan perdida, tan sola, lo único que quería era transmitirle el alivio que su madre siempre lograba darle con tan solo unas lindas palabras.

\- Tranquila – le susurró dulcemente – Estas a salvo, Madara. Todo está bien ahora. Yo estoy contigo.

La mujer se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, dejando que su largo cabello ocultara su rostro.

\- Déjame en paz… – susurró, intentó que su voz sonara firme, pero falló cuando un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Hashirama le dio algo de espacio y decidió esperar a que aclarara su mente. Con solo verla podía decir que necesitaba de la calma del silencio para recomponerse.

Mientras ella se calmaba, el castaño observó sus pálidos brazos, contrastaban con su oscuro cabello. Estaban amoratados y tenían pequeños cortes por el choque, temblaban con cada suspiro… Y él sintió regresar la urgencia de abrazarla y susurrarle cosas bonitas al oído.

Pensar en lo que había pasado aquella noche lo hacía sentir angustiado, especialmente al verla así, herida pero también rota por dentro. Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que apesadumbraba sus pensamientos, el hecho de que tuviera desde antes una herida de esas magnitudes, combinado con la confesión de que no tenía adónde ir… le preocupaba seriamente.

¿Qué le había sucedido?

La escuchó sorber por su nariz y volvió su atención otra vez a ella. Estaba secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de sus temblorosas manos y se veía intranquila y triste a pesar de tener la cabeza gacha y no ver su expresión. Su posición encogida era completamente lo opuesto a la postura firme y orgullosa que había mostrado en la cocina.

Aun que tratara de ocultarlo, Hashirama sabía que seguía asustada.

Y aún sabiendo eso, no pudo frenar su necesidad de saber más sobre ella.

\- Parecía una pesadilla horrible – ella suspiró con cansancio, como si no quisiera hablar del tema - ¿Alguien te perseguía?

Ante esto, Madara levantó la vista con desagradable sorpresa. Sus ojos abiertos se entrecerraron con recelo al cabo de unos segundos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Gritabas que parara de hacerlo – le explicó – que te dejara en paz…

La vio apartar la mirada, su ceño fruncido volvió a estar en su lugar de siempre, pero tenía un detalle nuevo esta vez. No intentaba ocultar miedo o tristeza, ni siquiera angustia. Eso sería lógico ya que acababa de despertar de una pesadilla, pero… ardía el enojo en su mirada. Estaba apretando los dientes y los puños y estos comenzaron a temblar por la fuerza.

La respuesta estaba allí, pero necesitaba preguntarlo de todos modos.

\- Madara – tomó una bocanada de aire y la miró directamente a los ojos, intentando ver más allá de su capa hielo, ahora en llamas por su enojo – La persona que te perseguía en sueños… - dijo – ¿Es la misma que te hizo eso?

Hizo un ademán hacia su abdomen y ella estrujó con un puño la tela que lo cubría. Su rostro se contrajo con odio y sin previo aviso arrojó las mantas hacia Hashirama. Salió de la cama de un violento remolino de cabello y maldiciones mientras el castaño luchaba por quitar todo de su cara.

\- ¡No te metas en mis malditos asunt…! – de pronto Madara gimió y su cuerpo se dobló hacia adelante. Sus manos fueron a sujetar su estómago mientras el aire amenazaba con escapar de sus pulmones con cada respiración.

Hashirama corrió hacia ella y la rodeó con un brazo para evitar que se desplomara contra el suelo.

\- ¡Te llevaré al hospital ahora mismo!

La mujer se mordió los labios intentando no jadear por el dolor que se extendía por su cuerpo. Sintió los brazos del castaño alzándola mientras su visión se desvanecía.

\- Nada de hospitales – dijo entre respiraciones forzadas.

\- Te prometo que llegaremos rápido, no está muy lejos – comenzó a envolverla en una de las mantas que ella le había arrojado en el rostro y se apresuró en salir de la habitación.

\- No – atinó a decir mientras se retorcía entre sus brazos – Detente…

\- ¿Madara? – preguntó intranquilo mientras caminaba con nerviosismo hacia la puerta de salida.

Su mirada sorprendentemente nerviosa se enfocó en él, casi como una súplica silenciosa.

\- ¿Recuerdas mi pesadilla? – dijo con voz temblorosa, como si le doliera pronunciar cada sílaba – Me persigue… él me persigue. Si me llevas a un hospital… – tragó aire, aún jadeando – Me encontrará.

Hashirama detuvo sus pasos, aturdido ante los ojos desesperados de la mujer.

\- Tu trataste mi herida – su voz cada vez era más débil y comenzó a toser antes de poder decir algo más.

Necesitaba que Hashirama la escuchara y ella no podía seguir hablando. Se estaba desvaneciendo entre sus brazos.

\- Me… atrapará…

El castaño intentó suprimir la opresión de horrible presentimiento que estrujaba su pecho. No esperó otro segundo más y la depositó suavemente sobre el sofá donde la había tratado la primera vez. Acercó su maletín de primeros auxilios y con manos enguantadas desnudó la herida que nuevamente estaba abierta. La sangre empapaba la camisa y caía hasta el sofá, empapando de rojo todo a su paso.

Por suerte sólo se soltaron algunos puntos de la sutura y ella solo estaba aturdida. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y cristalinos. Hashirama se quitó los guantes blancos y le pasó una mano por su frente, corriendo el cabello para observar la pequeña venda en su sien.

\- Gracias… - susurró la mujer, sintiendo el cálido tacto de sus dedos sobre la piel de su rostro.

\- No abandonaré alguien que necesita ayuda. Te lo prometí.

 **(…)**

\- No

Hashirama lo miró con ojos de perrito mojado. Estaba sosteniendo a la bola de pelos y él también intentaba usar sus encantos para persuadirlo.

\- Por favor Tobi.

\- Que no.

\- No notarás que está aquí.

\- Su sangre esta por todo el piso, claro que noto que esa maldita bruja esta aquí.

\- Pero Tobi…

\- Y no creas que yo seré el que limpie todo este desastre.

\- Me aseguraré de que…

\- Es como ver la escena del crimen de un asqueroso homicidio.

\- Yo limpiaré…

\- Por supuesta que tú limpiarás.

\- Sí, pero Tobi…

\- Y no quiero nunca más que la bruja se desangre en mi sofá ¿Entendido? No me importa si está muriendo, no sobre mi sofá.

Hizo un ademán al mueble manchado con manchas oscuras. Doffy saltó de los brazos de su dueño y comenzó a saltar sobre los cojines felizmente.

\- Tobi…

\- No se quedará – dijo con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

\- Pero…

\- No me importa quién la esté persiguiendo. Seguro vende droga y quiere evadir a la policía.

\- No creo que sea eso…

\- Si no quiso decírtelo es porque es algo ilegal ¿No lo ves?

\- Está desesperada.

Tobirama resopló, la imagen de aquella mujer de ojos viperinos vino a su mente y sus cejas se fruncieron con enojo.

\- No se quedará aquí – espetó – No vivirá a costa nuestra.

Hashirama se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Sus ojos parpadearon con ese molesto brillo que Tobirama comenzaba a detestar.

\- Entonces la contrataré como mi nueva secretaria.

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo cuatro.**

 **Les quería decir que no voy a ser regular subiendo capítulos (no me maten D:) pero la verdad es que me doy presión a mi misma si prometo que será una vez por semana o cada mes, no soy una persona puntual... por algo me llamo "Lazy Lady" xD Pero por suerte no soy tan lazy como para dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo, tampoco pienso abandonarlo, al igual que Hashirama a Madara xD dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias a Anien, jbadillodavila y a Rebeca13 por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz n_n**


	5. Chapter 5

Tobirama terminó limpiando la escena del crimen con un monumental ceño fruncido.

Quitó pacientemente las manchas del sofá mientras maldecía cada segundo de su horrible domingo. La cubierta era de cuero y por suerte no habían quedado secuelas rojas, sin embargo, ahora tendría que salir a comprar nuevos almohadones, los otros no habían sobrevivido.

Los arrojó sin cuidado dentro de una bolsa negra de basura mientras arrugaba la nariz por el hartazgo. Ahora tocaba la peor parte.

Tomó el trapeador de mala gana y observó con el ceño fruncido el desastre que había causado la despreciable bola de pelos.

Por su culpa, ahora _él_ tenía que ser la maldita mucama en lugar de "relajarse". Su hermano también había contribuido a su desgracia, solo tuvo que ser un idiota, como siempre, y dejar que el perro saltara como loco en el sofá y desparramara la sangre por todo el maldito piso mientras corría de un lugar a otro.

Tobirama odiaba a la bola de pelos.

Y "Doffy" odiaba a Tobirama también. Estaba seguro de ello.

Cuando él entraba al departamento, la bola de pelos ladraba como si se tratara de un asesino serial y siempre le gruñía y orinaba sus cosas. Lo detestaba. Tenía la firme idea de regalárselo a Mirian en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad… Con eso en mente, Hashirama fue inteligente por una vez en su vida y se llevó al perro lejos de su vista antes de que pudiera asesinarlo.

Comenzó a fregar con todas sus fuerzas, desquitándose con el suelo. Su furia era muy efectiva contra las manchas.

Estaba seguro que su ira también lo acompañaría durante todo el proceso. Lo había estado acompañando desde temprano…

Esa misma mañana cuando había regresado de comprar comida, empapado por la lluvia y con ganas de tomar finalmente su maldito café, se encontró con que no había luz en el departamento, ah… y que la bruja se había desangrado _sobre su sofá_ , su sala estaba hecha una escena del crimen, y su hermano ahora quería contratar a esa mujer detestable como su nueva secretaria.

Era como si su hermano, la bruja y la bola de pelos se aliaran para fastidiarle la vida.

Sin embargo, la que ganaba todo su fastidio era ella y la idea de que Hashirama quería contratarla.

Desde el minuto cero, ella le había dado una pésima impresión (frívola, bélica, testaruda, orgullosa). No podía imaginársela en las oficinas, trabajando pacíficamente sin insultar a nadie. Tampoco podía imaginarla con una actitud amable y dispuesta a acatar las órdenes de sus superiores… No se veía como el tipo de persona que recibe órdenes, sino la que las da.

Lo que él buscaba en las personas a la hora de contratar personal, era exactamente lo opuesto a ella. No quería a alguien tan hostil. ¿Qué podía esperar de ella? ¿Discutiría con los empleados por cualquier estupidez, como por qué tenía que compartir sus notas adhesivas? ¿Amenazaría con apuñalarlos con su lapicera si alguien tocaba sus cosas? No estaba seguro qué era capaz de hacer esa mujer.

Una vez más, se arrepentía de no haberla dejado en el hospital, porque ahora no sólo iba a tener que contratarla (su hermano era incluso más testarudo que ella cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza) también _viviría_ con ellos.

Había algo en ella que definitivamente no estaba bien, y no se refería a su insoportable actitud.

En primer lugar, le preocupaba que alguien la estuviera persiguiendo… ¿Qué significaba eso?

Ella no había dicho nada más y no lo hubiera mencionado de no ser porque se estaba desangrando y no quería ir a un hospital. Todo eso sonaba insoportablemente sospechoso. Ir a un hospital significaba que su nombre quedaría archivado en los registros y que cualquier autoridad administrativa… o policial podía tener acceso a su información.

Eso solo reafirmaba su idea de que no estaba en buenos términos con la ley.

Era peligroso tenerla allí, no solo por el hecho de que si la arrestaban allí, ellos serían sus cómplices, sino que también existía una posibilidad de que sus perseguidores no fuesen policías.

Si esas personas fueron responsables de su herida entonces no eran gente pacífica. Tobirama estaba muy intranquilo al respecto, porque era probable que estuvieran dispuestos a hacer _cualquier_ cosa con tal de obtener lo que quieren.

Eso lo llevaba a la siguiente pregunta… ¿Qué era lo que buscaban? ¿Por qué la perseguían? ¿Querían algo de ella? ¿Querían matarla por algo que había hecho?

Pero también existía la posibilidad de que ella mintiera.

De cualquier modo, con esa poca información ya podía decir que Madara no era una persona confiable y que todo lo que dijera era dudoso. Podría ser una asesina serial y Hashirama la había invitado abiertamente a vivir con ellos.

Ella sólo tuvo que agitar sus pestañas y Hashirama cayó rendido a sus pies.

Era estúpido. La situación en sí era estúpida.

Suspiró con cansancio y se secó el sudor de la frente en un gesto irritado.

Había otra cosa que lo molestaba.

Por mucho que su estructurada mente le gritase que echara a la mujer de su casa y se olvidaran del problema… había algo que le impedía hacerlo.

Y ese algo era su hermano.

Hashirama era una persona muy sensible para percibir los gestos inconscientes de las personas. Sin darse cuenta, analizaba a la gente a su alrededor. Tenía el poder de leer sus intenciones desde el punto de vista emocional, al contrario de Tobirama, quien las analizaba usando la lógica.

Y esa era su gran diferencia. Tobirama dudaba de Madara mientras que Hashirama la veía con ojos bondadosos y tenía la certeza de que hacían lo correcto.

Esa era la única razón de que la bruja aún estaba en su departamento, por la determinación de su hermano y por la confianza que él mismo tenía sobre el castaño.

La bruja tenía suerte de que fuera Hashirama quien la atropellarla.

 **(…)**

Caminó de puntillas detrás de Tobirama. El alvino estaba demasiado ocupado trapeando agresivamente el suelo que no notó que su hermano salía del baño.

El castaño se encaminó por el pasillo con el animalito peludo dormido entre sus brazos. Lo llevaba envuelto en una toalla como si fuera un bebé recién salido de un baño burbujeante. Siempre caía rendido luego de intentar huir del secador mientras que Hashirama lo corría por todo el baño apuntándolo con el aire caliente. Doffy se secaba más rápido si corría como loco.

El castaño sonrió. El pequeño movía las patitas entre sueños.

Fue una suerte que logró escapar con él a tiempo, Tobirama lo hubiera incinerado con su mirada, si es que hubiera sobrevivido a sus gritos primero. Hizo una mueca ante la imagen de su pequeña mascota siendo regañada. Doffy se hubiera deprimido. El pobre era muy susceptible.

Pero no le duraba mucho, siempre lograba vengarse de Tobirama.

Entró a su habitación y dejó al perro sobre la cama, asegurándose de que estuviera calentito entre las almohadas antes de volver a salir.

Se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes donde había dejado por segunda vez a una Madara inconsciente. La puerta no estaba del todo cerrada y asomó la cabeza por entre la abertura. Dentro vio su pequeña figura removerse entre las sábanas, su respiración era lenta y calmada, al contrario de cuando la encontró agitada por la pesadilla.

Hashirama entró y se acercó a ella, intrigado al ver su rostro relajado y sereno. Por una vez no tenía su máscara de frialdad o su ceño fruncido, sólo había marcas negras bajo sus ojos, delatando el estrés que había sufrido por el mal sueño de hace unas horas…

De pronto, ella volteó su cabeza hacia él en un lento movimiento, haciendo que su largo cabello callera como cascada sobre su rostro.

Su mano se acercó involuntariamente y no pudo evitar deslizar su mano sobre su piel mientras apartaba el cabello y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja.

Mala idea.

Un puño se acercó a toda velocidad a su rostro y lo arrojó hacia atrás, haciendo que aterrizara dolorosamente sobre su trasero.

La mujer se irguió en un segundo y lo observó desde arriba de la cama. Su expresión era la más puramente furiosa que había visto en ella. Gruñó mientras enseñaba los dientes, tal como lo haría un depredador intimidante.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Hashirama se levantó rápidamente, colocando las manos en el aire en señal de paz. El ardor en su mejilla comenzaba a doler horriblemente.

De verdad que era más fuerte de lo que parecía…

\- Y-yo… - no pudo evitar tartamudear, sus ojos hostiles fijos en él lo inquietaban.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo entre dientes, apuñalándolo con la mirada.

\- Yo solo… quería ver si tu herida estaba bien – señaló la pequeña venda en su sien mientras agradecía al cielo por esa excusa tan perfecta que había llegado a su mente. Ni él mismo estaba seguro qué fue lo que quiso hacer. Si se lo intentaba explicar, sería él quien terminaría en un hospital.

Madara se apartó el cabello de un manotazo, sin apartar los ojos de él. El gesto fue impaciente pero más bien le pareció amenazante.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo fríamente - A no ser que quieras que tu hermano te visite en la morgue.

Hashirama parpadeó varias veces mientras la observaba en silencio, procesando.

Luego soltó una carcajada.

\- Deja de reírte imbécil – espetó amenazándolo con un puño – Que me hayas salvado no te da derecho a hacer lo que te plazca conmigo.

\- Me agrada tu sentido del humor.

\- ¡No estaba bromeando!

Frunció las cejas al ver que el castaño seguía riendo como idiota, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por sus palabras.

Madara se cruzó de brazos y volteó hacia otro lado con una mueca en los labios, resignada. Por algún motivo sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo entrar en razón. Era inútil.

En ese momento el perrito marrón entraba por la puerta. Dio un salto hacia la cama y se acercó a la mujer con la nariz en alto. Intentó olfatearla juguetonamente pero una mano lo apartó con fastidio.

\- Bájalo de la cama.

\- ¿Eres alérgica a los perros?

\- No – dijo – Odio a los perros.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Hashirama la miró exageradamente escandalizado – Pero si son tan lindos… - tomó entre sus brazos al cachorro y lo abrazó con ternura, reafirmando su argumento.

\- Prefiero los gatos.

\- Los gatos no son tan lindos.

Madara alzó una fina ceja ante el infantil comentario.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Tres años?

\- ¿Por qué tú también dices eso?

La mujer lo vio desplomarse en el piso con una nube depresiva sobre él. Doffy mordía su oreja con intenciones de animarlo.

\- ¿Te lo dicen muy seguido? – alzó una ceja nuevamente, sorprendida por lo estúpidamente sensible que era.

\- Tobirama – contestó como única respuesta mientras sorbía su nariz – Pero Doffy se encarga de vengarse de él – de pronto soltó una carcajada, saliendo milagrosamente de su depresión.

Madara le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

\- ¿Por eso lo escuché gritando a las cinco de la mañana que iba a matar a una tal "bola de pelos"?

\- A Doffy le encanta sus zapatos – dijo entre risas.

Hashirama de pronto la miró atentamente y luego se tocó la barbilla con expresión pensativa.

\- Olvidé preguntarte cómo te sentías.

\- Em… Bien – respondió, tocándose el vientre.

\- Me alegro mucho – dijo con una sonrisa – Te di analgésicos para que pudieras dormir tranquila. No dudes en decirme si vuelve a dolerte ¿De acuerdo?

Madara sólo se limitó a asentir, parecía algo desconcertada por su amabilidad. Era como si pensara que luego Hashirama le exigiría algo a cambio.

Eso lo hizo recordar otra cuestión.

\- Madara – la llamó, sacándola de sus pensamientos – No sé cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte, - ante esto, la mujer se mordió el labio con inquietud – pero tengo una noticia que…

\- No te preocupes por eso – lo miró a los ojos con seriedad – No pienso quedarme por mucho tiempo. Me iré cuando mi herida sane.

Hashirama se tornó serio de repente.

\- Eso no es necesario – Madara alzó las cejas ante su tono determinante – Tengo una propuesta para ti.

La mujer mantuvo silencio mientras lo observaba con expectativa.

\- Hay un puesto bacante en nuestra empresa. Necesito contratar con urgencia a una secretaria, – explicó, acariciaba la cabeza de Doffy - y se me ocurrió que podrías ser tú.

Madara se lo quedó mirando en silencio.

\- Hashirama…

\- Sé lo que dirás – dijo – Es arriesgado que salgas a la calle ¿Verdad? ya pensé en eso. Las oficinas solo está a cuatro calles de aquí e iremos en auto. Los estacionamientos, los de la empresa y también los de estos departamentos, están dentro de los edificios, así que en ningún momento estarás expuesta.

La mujer frunció las cejas, pensativa, mientras observaba la cálida sonrisa del hombre frente a ella.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

\- De alguna manera te devolveré este favor, Hashirama.

El castaño supuso que esa era su manera de dar las gracias, así que sólo sonrió ampliamente, reprimiendo la urgente necesidad de abrazarla… otra vez.

\- Si fuese por mí, no dejaría que trabajes – comentó de pronto – Pero Tobirama es muy amargado, dice que mantener a Doffy ya es demasiada generosidad por una vida.

\- Planeaba tener un empleo de todos modos, no me gusta depender de la gente.

\- No me importaría que dependieras de mí.

\- ¿Insinúas que soy una mujer débil? – volvió a amenazarlo con su puño y Hashirama rió nerviosamente para aliviar el ambiente.

\- ¡Claro que no! – negó rotundamente.

Tenía la fuerza de un boxeador y lo había descubierto por las malas…

\- Podrás empezarás cuando tus heridas…

\- Empezaré el lunes – sentenció, indiferente ante su estrategia de cambiar de tema para no terminar con una nariz rota.

\- ¿Qué? Pero necesitas reposo y…

\- El tiempo es dinero – dijo simplemente – Cuanto antes empiece más rápido podré pagarte y más rápido saldré del país.

\- Ya te dije que no quiero… ¿Quieres irte del país?

Madara se limitó en lanzarle una mirada significativa, dejando claro que no quería hablar sobre el tema, pero aún así era obvio lo que tenía en mente.

Quería huir.

 **(…)**

Luego de gritarle a su hermano por ser un idiota, por ser irresponsable y por arruinar su domingo, Tobirama quería que lo dejara solo por un rato, así que le ordenó que se fuera a comprar una nueva cortina de baño (sin estúpidas flores), almohadones nuevos para el sofá y ropa formal para la bruja (si iba a trabajar en sus oficinas, iría con la vestimenta reglamentaria). Podía tener una actitud repulsiva todo lo que quisiera, pero las normas las cumpliría. Sin excepciones.

Una vez que Hashirama se fue, el alvino finalmente pudo tomar una taza de café. Lo había estado esperando por tantas horribles horas…

Se dirigió al pasillo en dirección a su habitación, pensando en todo el papeleo eterno que debía terminar, pero algo le llamó la atención.

Podía escuchar la voz amortiguada de la bruja, como si estuviera hablando con alguien dentro de su habitación.

Tobirama se acercó a su puerta, la cual no estaba cerrada del todo. Por la abertura pudo ver a la mujer sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Abrazaba su bolso contra ella y sostenía un teléfono en su oído.

\- …estoy bien – decía – Estoy a salvo por ahora… No te preocupes por eso… Soy buena consiguiendo dinero ¿Recuerdas?... No quiero que por ningún motivo hagas eso… Lo más inteligente será esperar a que todo se calme… - la escuchó suspirar con pesadez mientras estrujaba su bolso aún más contra su pecho - Fue muy arriesgado que llamaras, no vuelvas a hacerlo a menos que creas que es seguro… Bien… Adiós.

Tobirama retrocedió de la puerta. Esa mujer cada vez era más sospechosa…

 **Escena del crimen, charla sobre mascotas y Tobirama quiere matarlos a todos... Me imagino que para Hashirama no hay nada nuevo, su hermano maldiciéndolo, la mujer que atropelló lo golpea y Doffy mancha el piso con patitas de sangre... lo típico. ¿Ustedes que dicen? xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Quedó boquiabierto ante la visión de su huésped entrando en la cocina. Sus ojos se abrieron en expectación y casi se caen las tazas en sus manos.

Madara estaba frente a él vestida con una blusa purpura de mangas largas (Hashirama la había elegido para que ocultara los moretones en su brazos), pero notó enseguida que no estaba abotonada del todo, podía verse su cuello de porcelana y el principio de su escote... Tampoco pudo evitar contemplar la falda de tubo que se ajustaba a su figura y a los tacones que estilizaban sus largas y afiladas piernas.

Ella caminó con elegancia sobre sus tacones, ágil como un felino, haciendo que su cabello sujeto en una coleta se tambaleara detrás de ella con cada imponente paso que daba. Cuando el castaño alzó la mirada hacia su rostro, vio que sus labios estaban pintados de rojo y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para dejar de mirarlos y ofrecerle café.

Sus ojeras parecían haber desaparecido, o quizás esa era la magia del maquillaje, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero sus ojos se veían diferentes aquella mañana, brillaban con determinación, y su postura firme le daba la apariencia de alguien imponente y fuerte.

Hasta con una simple camisa se había visto Imponente y fuerte… Ahora era como una diosa guerrera en su atuendo de secretaria.

Hashirama se dio mentalmente palmaditas en la espalda, felicitándose por su buen gusto a la hora de comprarle ropa a su huésped.

Ayer le había preguntado sus medidas, y ella a regañadientes le había espetado la información en la cara y lo echó a patadas de su habitación. Pero cuando regresó con un millón de bolsa colgando de sus brazos, pudo notar que la mujer parecía feliz, o al menos… no estaba descontenta. Por otro lado, Tobirama sí estaba descontento por todo lo que había gastado, pero luego se distrajo con la nueva cortina para el baño, que ahora no tenía flores, pero sí lindos patitos amarillos.

Con una sonrisa, Hashirama sirvió el desayuno, secretamente ansioso por ver cómo le iba a Madara en su primer día como su secretaria.

(…)

Su hermano definitivamente tenía la edad mental de un niño de siete años.

Como un niño, Hashirama había suplicado y hecho berrinches para convencer a Tobirama de quedarse con el perrito abandonado que el castaño había encontrado en la calle.

El alvino pensó que quizás con un poco de suerte, el cerebro desinflado de su hermano por fin maduraría un poco, después de todo, los niños aprendían a ser responsables al cuidar una mascota ¿Verdad? Hay que bañarlo, alimentarlo, llevarlo al parque, limpiar sus desastres…

¡Pero _Doffy_ era inútil hasta para eso!

Porque por alguna extraña y estúpida razón, la bola de pelos solo hizo evolucionar la parte paternal en el cerebro de Hashirama. Este ni siquiera lo disciplinaba, ni lo educaba, sólo lo malcriaba en todos los sentidos, lo dejaba dormir en su cama, le daba comida por debajo de la mesa, le compraba shampoo especial para cachorritos con cabello enrulado…

A esas alturas, Tobirama ya creía incurable la estupidez de su hermano, daba por hecho que jamás lograría aprender lo que era el sentido de la responsabilidad. Doffy no lo cambió en nada, seguía exactamente igual… llegando tarde, atrasaba el papeleo, olvidaba cosas importantes como los **malditos boletos de avión** …

Pero repentinamente y como una bofetada, la "solución" los había golpeado en la cara.

Madara.

Sí, la bruja.

Como un niño pequeño, _otra vez_ Hashirama había suplicado y pataleado para convencer a Tobirama de quedarse con el perrito abandonado que había encontrado. Muy en el fondo, para el castaño Madara era como un cachorrito indefenso a quien debía cuidar y proteger…

No fue una mascota, tuvo que ser una mujer para que sucediera el milagro…

Lástima que fuera _esa_ mujer.

Esa mañana de lunes, su hermano, el idiota número uno–olvidadizo–holgazán–irresponsable que no podía ni siquiera respirar sin que una secretaria se lo recordara… por primera vez en la historia de toda su existencia… el hombre se había levantado temprano… se había vestido como lo haría una persona normal… y hasta había preparado el desayuno cuidadosamente puntual ¡porque no quería que Madara llegara tarde a su maldito primer día de trabajo!

Miriam se estaría revolcando en su tumba.

Era un maldito sueño hecho realidad. Su hermano había hecho una acción _responsable_. Él solito, sin ayuda…

¿Qué mierda había hecho Madara?

Su hermano haría su deber cuando el infierno se congelara y los cerdos volasem. Aunque pensándolo bien… la mirada de esa mujer era como la de medusa, no estaría sorprendido si a parte de convertir en piedra a la gente, pudiera también congelar las llamas de un amaterasu.

No entendía cómo esa bruja con complejo de superioridad pudo lograr _en un día_ lo que Tobirama había estado intentando _por años_. No lo entendía. Esa mujer era igual a un líder dictador. Igual de autoritario, igual de bélico, igual de odioso…

Era obvio que no fue su personalidad, demasiado áspera para causar ningún cambio positivo en su hermano, en ningún ser viviente mejor dicho, nunca, jamás.

Lo más lógico sería pensar que su hermano se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado: por atropellarla, por no darle su bolso a tiempo, por intentar saber más sobre ella pero parece ser que eso la irritó y terminó desangrándose _sobre su sofá_ …

Sin embargo, la culpa no parecía ser suficiente como para mover el trasero de Hashirama fuera de su cama tan temprano. Era demasiado esfuerzo solo para compensar a Madara por algo que ya había enmendado, más específicamente, le salvó la vida, le dio una cama dónde dormir y le dio un empleo. Si eso no era suficiente para satisfacerla, entonces la mujer, aparte de bruja, era una maldita sanguijuela.

Luego otra posivilidad pasó por su mente.

Por más que odiara admitirlo, y lo odiaba… Madara era muy atractiva.

Si ignoraba su nefasta personalidad, lo cual era una tarea imposible, su exterior era muy agradable a la vista… no como lo interior. Sus ojos, a pesar de dar la sensación de estar mirando dos pozos oscuros hacia el infierno, eran grandes y profundos, enmarcados por gruesas y largas pestañas. Su rostro, el cual no expresaba nada más que disgusto, era de rasgos afilados y elegantes. Su cuerpo era igual, curvas marcadas, piernas largas y piel blanca sin imperfecciones más que las que Hashirama le había hecho con su auto.

La mujer sólo tenía que agitar sus largas pestañas para conseguir lo que quería. Y su hermano, tonto e inocente como un niño, no dudaría en complacerla con todos sus caprichos. Estaba seguro de que la bruja sabía perfectamente cómo jugar sus cartas, sabía quién podría ser su nueva víctima… aquel que fuera fácil de manipular. Sin embargo, no dudaba en que tuvo que usar todo su arsenal, sacar sus mejores armas y atacar estratégicamente para lograr que Hashirama hiciera el inmenso esfuerzo de _cocinar_.

Pero toda su teoría se fue a la basura en el momento que la bruja entró en la cocina y posó su mirada de hielo sobre ellos. Hashirama se quedó mirándola como idiota pero luego seapresuró en saludarla, ofreciéndole una taza de café.

\- Te preparé el desayuno – había dicho el castaño, saludándola con una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol a pesar de ser las siete de la mañana.

\- ¿A mí? – Tobirama se había quedado estático en su lugar al ver su frívola expresión cambiar por un mili segundo. Su rostro mostró sorpresa y sus ojos negros se suavizaron con calidez, algo que nunca esperó ver en ella. Se veía… Agradecida.

Luego Hashirama dejó un plato enfrente de ella y esperó con ojos alegres a que le diera el primer bocado, como si fuese un niño mostrándole su dibujo a su padre, emocionado por oír la respuesta.

\- No está mal – contestó quedamente, protegiendo su maldito orgullo de ser asesinado si admitía que estaba delicioso.

Pero sólo bastó ese tosco comentario para que su hermano sonriera como idiota y… _Y SE SONROJARA_ _ **.**_

¿Qué?

Ay no, no podía ser.

No, definitivamente no podía ser.

Tobirama se llevó una mano a la boca, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo asquerosamente terrible.

No era podía ser posible.

Madara no lo hacía sentir culpable, tampoco era _sólo_ una cara bonita…

Su hermano…

¿Estaba… enamorado… de esa bruja?

¿Por qué alguien se enamoraría de esa mujer?

¿Y por qué tenía que ser su hermano el primer estúpido?

Iba a vomitar.

Aunque pensándolo bien… Hashirama tenía un corazón demasiado grande y demasiado empalagosamente sensible… y ciego, aparentemente.

Su hermano era una persona compasiva y excesivamente amorosa con los demás, pero Tobirama sabía cuándo lo hacía con cariño y cuándo había _algo más_ involucrado. Era muy atento con ella, hasta el punto de ponerse una alarma para despertarse temprano y cocinarle. Eso ya lo decía todo.

Tobirama quería morir allí mismo. La bruja podría ser una asesina (su rostro ya trasmitía su odio hacia la humanidad) o podría ser una criminal, la conversación telefónica que había escuchado apuntaba a eso… Pero lo peor quizás era que esa mujer sólo lo manipulaba, lo usaba y abusaba de su sentido de nobleza… y Hashirama, ciego como un topo, ya se había precipitado en darle un espacio dorado en su corazón de niño inocente.

Tenía que evitar que esa mujer lo lastimara…

Frunció el ceño.

A veces se preguntaba quién era el hermano mayor de los dos.

 **(…)**

Caminó por el pasillo a paso firme, suspirando mentalmente al comenzar a escuchar el alboroto ya desde esa distancia. A medida que se acercaba a la habitación, los gritos y risas se hacían cada vez más escandalosos y no pudo evitar abrir la puerta con excesiva fuerza, en un gesto inconsciente de autoridad.

El grupo entero se sobresaltó, callando al instante. Se quedaron estáticos ante la mirada severa del líder.

\- Tobi, bájate de la mesa. – ordenó, sintiéndose el único adulto entre niños de tres años – Deidara, baja esa escoba.

\- ¡La bajaré luego de golpear a Hidan! ¡Nadie se burla de mi arte! ¡Hmn!

\- ¿Le llamas a eso arte? –dijo de pronto el alvino. Su sonrisa burlona se amplió aún más al ver la indignación del rubio.

\- Eso es una pila de porquería blanca con forma de pájaro – comentó Sasori.

\- ¡La haré explotar y verás que el arte es efímero _como tu vida_!

\- Deidara, baja la escoba – el tono de Pain sonó más autoritario de lo normal, alarmando de pronto a todos los presentes.

El líder volteó con impaciencia hacia el resto de los miembros de la organización y los atravesó con la mirada, dejando claro que no toleraría más estupideces.

\- Reporten.

Un escalofrío bajó por sus espaldas y no esperaron otro segundo para obedecer.

\- Nada, hmn.

\- Ni rastro de ella.

\- Cero.

\- Nada.

\- Es como si se hubiera evaporado.

\- Nada de nada.

\- Fue una pérdida de dinero.

\- ¿No querrás decir de tiempo? – preguntó Deidara – Hmn.

Y volvían a empezar…

\- "El tiempo es dinero" ¿No es lo que siempre repite? – comentó Kizame, alzando una ceja con obviedad.

\- Para él todo es sobre dinero. Maldito avaro…

\- Tú cállate Hidan – espetó el hombre de rosto cubierto, extrañamente sereno aunque sus palabras dijeran lo contrario – Te has quejado como un bebé todo el camino, no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más de tu sucia boca.

\- ¡Me hiciste subir por las escaleras hasta el último piso del maldito edificio! ¡Te irás al infierno por idiota desconsiderado Kakuzu!

\- Ser tu compañero _es_ el infierno.

\- ¡Ouch! – exclamó el rubio, riendo – Eso sí que fue una bomba, hmn.

\- ¡Me las pagarás Kakuzu! Te convertiré en un sacrificio para Jashin y me quedaré con todo tu dinero.

\- Toca mi dinero y te mataré.

\- Como si pudieras…

\- Oi oi… - una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Kizame al sentir los penetrantes ojos de su jefe sobre ellos.

\- Esto no va a terminar bien – comentó Zetsu sonriendo burlonamente.

\- Tobi no quiere que peleeeeeen – el enmascarado se arrojó sobre Deidara y comenzó a sacudirlo sin piedad – ¡Diles que paren senpai!

\- ¡Quítate de encima tobi! ¡Hmn!

\- Ya cállense – ordenó Sasori pero su voz quedó opacada debajo de las maldiciones de Hidan.

\- ¿Cómo es que alguien tan retrasado está aquí? ¡Será un buen sacrificio para Jashin-sama!

Tobi se escondió detrás de Deidara, usándolo de escudo entre él y el alvino.

\- ¡No dejes que le haga daño a Tobi, senpai!

\- ¡Que te quites!

\- ¡Eres un niño rata y por eso serás sacrificado!

El resto de los miembros observaban la escena desde lejos, sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Qué edad mental creen que tenga? – preguntó Kizame mientras miraba cómo Hidan perseguía al enmascarado alrededor de la mesa.

\- 10 – dijo Itachi.

\- 5 como máximo – dijo Sasori.

\- Haría mucho dinero si esto fuera un circo – comentó Kakuzu – Los llamaría: "El niño retrasado, el masoquista religioso y el artista mediocre"

\- ¡Escuché eso! ¡Hmn!

La mujer del grupo suspiró, cansada de las discusiones absurdas, y volteó hacia su líder. Pero se sorprendió al verlo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Generalmente él era una persona inexpresiva y seria. Siempre se mostraba indiferente, acostumbrado completamente al escándalo constante que creaban sus subordinados. Sin embargo ahora se encontraba impaciente, seguramente irritado por escuchar tanta estupidez junta, pero aún así, era inusual.

\- ¿Hay nuevas órdenes, líder? – la dulce y calmada voz de Konan de alguna forma logró escucharse por sobre el alboroto.

Todos voltearon repentinamente al escuchar la pregunta. Incluso Tobi, quien estaba escalando a Deidara como una torre, al instante dejó de patalear y se quedó estático a mitad de camino, observando al líder.

El líder se dio vuelta, dándoles la espalda.

\- No. Sólo dejen de ser inútiles y encuéntrenla – habló sin una pizca de tolerancia en su profunda voz – No me importa cómo. Encuéntrenla y tráiganla ante mí.

Luego se fue sin perder un segundo más, dejando atrás una habitación silenciosa.

Los miembros intercambiaron miradas entre sí, desconcertados.

\- Eso sí fue una explosión ¡Hmn!

No era muy común que su líder perdiera los estribos. Es más, Konan estaba casi segura que jamás lo había visto enojado. Por lo general, el líder toleraba pacientemente sus estupideces hasta que alguno de ellos acabara golpeado o inconsciente, o, si se volvían demasiado insoportables, los hacía callar. Pero nunca había usado algo parecido a ese tono hostil y autoritario con ellos, y eso era preocupante.

\- ¿Soy yo o está algo desesperado? – preguntó Kizame.

\- Pues claro imbécil – espetó Hidan – No hay nadie igual a ella.

\- Solo la quiere por el dinero.

\- Tobi la extraña – el enmascarado dejó escapar un sollozo y se aferró empalagosamente a Deidara.

\- ¡Tobi! – le advirtió con un tic nervioso en el ojo - ¡Suéltame! ¡Hmn! – dijo mientras tomaba la escoba otra vez y la agitaba en el aire como amenaza.

Konan suspiró y cerró los ojos por un instante, ignorando el circo que volvía a empezar a su alrededor.

Pain no estaba desesperado.

Él no toleraba traiciones.

 **(…)**

 **¿Hashirama enamorado? ¿Akatsukis en acción? ¿Tobirama odia los patitos en la cortina? ¿Hidan quiere sacrificar a Tobi?**

 **Ya veremos…**

 **Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos n_n**


	7. Chapter 7

El mundo se paralizó en las oficinas Senju.

El usual sonido de papeles, pasos y voces que siempre estaban presentes en el bullicioso ambiente, habían sido reemplazados por silencio absoluto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cada una de las personas volteó a ver a los recién llegados, desconcertados al darse de cuenta de que había un detalle anormal en esa mañana.

Alvino gruñón.

Misteriosa mujer.

Y… ¿Hombre sonriente?

Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra mientras sus ojos seguían atentamente a los tres, demasiado sorprendidos como para decir nada, pero ciertamente todos estaban pensando lo mismo:

 _Senju Hashirama… ¡¿Había llegado temprano?! ¿Eso era posible? y… ¿Esa era su nueva secretaria?_

 **(…)**

Madara caminó con el mentón en alto y mirada indiferente mientras escuchaba la profunda voz de su nuevo jefe. Se limitó en anotar mentalmente lo más importante que el castaño decía, ignorando todo el molesto escándalo a su alrededor.

Hashirama no parecía oírlos tampoco, solo gesticulaba animadamente mientras explicaba todo lo relacionado a sus funciones y tareas en la empresa.

Pero con cada palabra que oía, Madara confirmaba más su teoría de que había muy poco de secretaria en todo eso y que prácticamente ese "simple trabajo" que le había ofrecido era nada menos que facilitarle al _fundador de la gran empresa Senju_ todo lo que él no sabía de su propio maldito negocio, que en resumidas cuentas era… todo.

Por lo general una secretaria organiza y administra las labores y tareas de su jefe… pero no para ella, el cretino alvino ya le había advertido de que ese no era un simple empleo como secretaria, más bien lo describió como ser niñera de un bebé gigante pero con el poder de regañar a tu propio jefe al mismo tiempo.

Aun que claro, el alvino se había asegurado en aclararle que ese poder debía usarse únicamente en situaciones especiales y que si ella abusaba de eso, no pensaría dos veces en arrojarla a la calle con Doffy incluido.

 _En serio ¿Quién odiaba tanto a un perro?_

Pero dejando de lado las amenazas del hermano mandón y volviendo a enfocarse en Hashirama… Bueno, no sería una sorpresa escuchar que su antigua secretaria se había tirado por la ventana, el hombre prácticamente era un inútil cuando se trataba de negocios… su vida en general, hasta el punto de necesitar una _niñera_.

Lo único favorable era su originalidad y su excesivo entusiasmo que parecía ser contagioso a lo largo de las oficinas.

Puede que su amigable sonrisa y su desconcertante amabilidad lograran motivar a los pobres idiotas que trabajasen allí, hasta podía admitir mentalmente que ella misma se había sentido… _bien_ escuchando sus desvaríos cuando tuvo su momento de vulnerabilidad frente a él. _Dos veces…_

El hombre tenía una desconcertante habilidad con las palabras. En aquellas dos desafortunadas ocasiones, el castaño había sabido exactamente qué decir para demoler sus defensas.

El sonido de su voz tenía un efecto sedante para su mente, era profunda y cálida y con solo unas simples palabras logró al instante adormecer su ira y ahuyentar la amargura que la consumía por dentro…

Apretó los puños a sus costados, impidiendo que su mente divagara por ese callejón oscuro y sin salida e intentó concentrarse nuevamente en el hombre frente a ella.

En resumidas cuentas, el muy maldito tenía el peligroso poder de la manipulación.

No obstante, dudaba de que Hashirama fuese consciente de lo que su sonrisa y sus palabras generaban en las personas.

Con esa misma sonrisa la había convencido de quedarse y _vivir_ con él, de trabajar en _su_ empresa a pesar de que era sumamente arriesgado y que además estaría retrasando indefinidamente su plan inicial… Honestamente, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de conseguir dinero limpiamente desde el principio.

Pero por alguna razón, no pudo negarse.

 _De alguna manera te devolveré este favor, Hashirama._

Con esa misma sonrisa había abierto una grieta en sus paredes…

 _No tengo a dónde ir._

 _Él me persigue._

Se prometió una y otra vez que no involucraría a nadie en su vida, en sus _problema_ s. Pero luego tuvo que cambiar su mantra y en cambio comenzó a repetir en su mente la idea de que era peligroso vivir con ellos, de que estaba mejor sola, de que estaba expuesta si se quedaba por mucho tiempo… Y sin embargo, allí estaba ahora, viviendo bajo _su_ techo, durmiendo con _su_ perro **,** trabajando en _su_ empresa… ¿Cómo es que una simple sonrisa la había hecho ceder y aceptar todo aquello?

Se mordió el labio para no sentir el nudo en su pecho.

 _¿Cómo es que se permitió ser tan débil?_

Madara nunca daba su brazo a torcer, se negaba rotundamente a depender de alguien, no quería la ayuda de nadie más que de sí misma. La vida la había obligado a sobrevivir y a aprender a la fuerza que sólo podía confiar en ella misma.

Y aún así, no había sido capaz de negar su protección y sus cuidados…

 _No._

El muy maldito la había atropellado, era su deber protegerla y cuidarla. Maldición.

\- Este será tu escritorio – lo escuchó decir de repente.

Madara asintió por instinto mientras su mente volvía a la realidad, dándole tiempo a su cerebro de concentrarse en lo que el castaño estaba señalando.

El hombre, ignorante de su tormenta interna, hizo un ademán hacia el lugar donde trabajaría. Ella parpadeó mientras observaba el espacio distraídamente. Se fijó en que su escritorio se encontraba paralelo a otro, ocupado por una mujer. Ambos estaban separados por el amplio pasillo que terminaba en dos oficinas, cuyas puertas tenían los nombres de los dos fundadores escritas en dorado.

\- Esa de allí es Mito, es la secretaria de mi hermano. Si tienes alguna duda, ella te ayudará.

La mujer de largos cabellos rojos alzó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Madara recobró la compostura al notar el súbito cambio en el rostro de la mujer cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en Hashirama. Con una ceja alzada la vio caminar hacia ellos con pasos torpes. Parecía nerviosa y el rosa de sus mejillas sólo la hacía lucir más patética.

\- ¡H-hashirama-sama! – lo saludó, su tono era irritantemente agudo – No es usual que lo vea por aquí tan temprano.

\- Ho bueno, tenía que asegurarme de que mi nueva secretaria se adaptara bien – dijo con alegría mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a la morocha junto a él.

Ante esto, la tal Mito volteó hacia ella, su exageradamente deslumbrante sonrisa se tensó al verla. La analizó de arriba abajo con ojos recelosos y luego parpadeó con fingida cordialidad como si le interesara conocerla.

\- Su nombre es Maddy

 _¿Qué?_

\- Maddy, ella es Mito.

Madara le lanzó una mirada furtiva al castaño, trasmitiéndole su disgusto por entre sus párpados entornados.

 _¿En serio? ¿Maddy?_

\- Un placer conocerte – dijo la secretaria del cretino –…Maddy.

La pelirroja pronunció su "nombre" con evidente recelo, soltando cada sílaba a través de dientes apretados, dejando claro con ojos llenos de odio que ese hombre era de _su_ propiedad… aunque era más que obvio que Hashirama no pensaba en ella de _esa_ manera. Hasta Doffy se daría cuenta.

La morocha casi deja escapar una carcajada burlona, pero se limitó en sonreír ladinamente, divertida al ver lo patética que era por intentar "amenazarla".

Nadie amenazaba a Uchiha Madara y salía ilesa. Golpearía donde más dolería: sus esperanzas de que Hashirama note su existencia.

Sería divertido humillarla.

\- – Sé que nos llevaremos bien - dijo con fingida emoción.

Luego Madara se giró hacia el castaño, inclinándose hacia él, _sin darse cuenta_ de que su escote estaba pegado contra el brazo del hombre.

El espanto en el rostro de Mito fue inmediatamente satisfactorio. La mujer lo miraba con expresión lastimera mientras el castaño reía nerviosamente con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, ignorante completamente la energía violenta que había entre las dos mujeres frente a él.

\- Lástima que no podamos seguir hablando. _Hashirama-sama_ me estaba a punto de dar un tour por su oficina – levantó el mentón para mirarlo, dándole _accidentalmente_ una mejor perspectiva de su cuello y más allá - ¿Verdad que sí?

\- M-me encantaría – exclamó – Te mostraré la hermosa vista que tiene… – balbuceó. Podía decir que su mirada se esforzaba por mantenerse en ella, pero sus ojos bajaban hasta su blusa desabotonada para luego volver a subir trabajosamente - Nos vemos luego Mito – balbuceó casi robóticamente.

Hashirama volteó rápidamente para dejar de mirar su hipnótico escote. Madara no pasó por alto el sonrojo visible en sus mejillas. El hombre comenzó a caminar y Madara lo siguió pero no sin antes dedicarle a la pelirroja una cínica sonrisa burlona.

El escote siempre ganaba contra una cara bonita.

 **(…)**

Eso no era una mujer.

Era un demonio.

Solo habían pasado dos días desde que Hashirama la había _golpeado_ con su auto. Dos días. Y ahora ella caminaba de un lado a otro como si no se hubiera estado a punto de _morir_ sobre su sofá. Dos veces.

Dos malditas veces.

O era un espeluznante demonio que vino a hacer de su vida un infierno, o era una increíble actriz cuyo talento aplastaría a cualquier estrella de Hollywood.

Lo que sea que fuera… comenzaba a respetarla. No es que se lo fuera a decir en persona, ni loco haría crecer su insoportable ego colosal… pero podía admitir mentalmente que la mujer se esforzaba por mantener su orgullo en alto.

Demasiado alto _._

No solamente enmascaraba el dolor que seguramente le estuviera provocando su herida, sino que también ocultaba su asquerosa personalidad con una expresión profesional, una actitud afable y unos modales elegantes y firmes.

La falsa Madara le agradaba más… Qué irónico.

Np se había esperado tal escenario positivo: la mujer no apuñaló a nadie, no discutió con nadie, no miró mal a nadie… hasta se llevaba bien con Mito.

Su lado bélico estaba encarcelado, con mil cadenas de acero y sumergido bajo mil metros en el océano turbulento que era su retorcida consciencia.

Sin embargo, había otra cosa sobre ella que le llamaba la atención de sobremanera y que por primera vez no tenía ninguna queja al respecto.

Era extraño, pero la bruja sabía perfectamente qué hacer, sabía perfectamente cómo comportarse, como si supiera de memoria cada norma y cada protocolo dentro de una oficina. No solo estaba familiarizada con conceptos administrativos sino que también hablaba con respeto y tenía una actitud neutra… ni fría, ni amenazante, ni odiosa… neutra.

Como una persona normal.

No solo era una actriz ejemplar, parecía ser que también conocía el funcionamiento de una organización y sabía jugar su rol de secretaria de manera sobresaliente… hasta mejor que Miriam, se arriesgaba a decir.

Era impactante. Nunca esperó que esa mujer supiera hacer algo más que no fuera ser despreciable.

Los milagros parecían pasar muy seguido últimamente. Eso era bueno, así no tendría que lidiar con su horrendo rostro de bruja amargada y tampoco tendría que gritarle a su hermano por olvidar cosas, por no hacer el papeleo, por dormir en las reuniones… la bruja demonio se había encargado de eso. Su hermano se comportaba como todo un empresario cuando Madara estaba cerca. Y no sabía si eso le alegraba o le daba náuseas.

El amor era asquerosamente ciego.

 **(…)**

\- ¿Por qué demonios me presentaste como _Maddy_? – preguntó Madara mientras estampaba la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio, haciendo saltar un portarretratos con una foto de Doffy.

Hashirama se sobresaltó por un instante, pero luego su sonrisa apareció otra vez y comenzó a rascarse la nuca con una risita nerviosa.

\- Pensé que sería mejor que mantuvieras tu identidad oculta.

\- Piensas en todo ¿Verdad cerebrito? – dijo la mujer de cabello negro con tono sarcástico, no del todo contenta con el nombre absurdo que había soltado sin pensar.

\- Solo por seguridad.

La morocha resopló, rodando los ojos.

\- Y tu hermano me dice a _mi_ paranoica.

\- No debería juzgarte – comentó – Una vez soñó que lo perseguía el papeleo.

De pronto Hashirama abrió muchos lo ojos al escuchar una carcajada salir de entre los labios rojos de Madara. Fue una risa cínica y malvada, pero por alguna razón, le pareció el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado nunca.

Su sonrisa ladina se mantenía en su rostro mientras ella se regocijaba de la miseria de su hermano.

\- Obviamente el muy maldito tenía que ser un obseso del trabajo... No sé por qué no lo pensé antes – dijo pensativa, con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos, como si planeara usar ese dato para humillarlo más tarde – Con razón lo único que hizo el domingo fue quejarse y apilar papeles.

El castaño apoyó su mejilla sobre su palma, contemplando su expresión que por primera vez no reflejaba tristeza o enojo, o en su defecto… frialdad.

\- Tienes una hermosa sonrisa, _Maddy_.

Madara borró su sonrisa al instante, saliendo de sus pensamientos bélicos con una súbita mueca de indignación. Sus cejas no tardaron en fruncirse drásticamente y sus ojos lo fulminaron acusatoriamente.

\- Lástima que solo pase una vez cada mil años… - volteó su rostro con fingida decepción, ocultando una burlona comisura alzada.

\- ¡Al menos no tengo un complejo bipolar! – la mujer se lanzó sobre el escritorio para señalarlo con un dedo que casi le apuñala la frente, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino al ver la enorme nube depresiva que comenzaba a engullirlo.

\- ¿Por qué todos dicen que necesito un psiquiatra? – lloriqueó Hashirama.

\- Yo nunca dije… ¿Quién te dice eso? – preguntó con cejas alzadas, reprimiendo otra carcajada.

\- Tobirama – murmuró abrazando sus rodillas en una posición fetal de niño traumatizado.

\- Empiezo a creer que tu hermano no te quiere mucho.

\- Tobi me quiere mucho – Hashirama se irguió en su silla como todo un hombre de negocios. Ajustó su corbata y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa que no hacía más que reafirmar su necesidad de asistencia psiquiátrica.

\- No lo creo.

\- Yo sé que me quiere, sólo que… lo demuestra a su manera.

\- Si, gritándole a tu perro.

\- Él demuestra su amor así.

\- ¿Gritando?

\- …Sí.

\- No me digas – Madara contuvo las ganas de correr a reírse en la cara del cretino, pero en su lugar se aclaró la garganta, ocultando su maliciosa sonrisa detrás de su puño – Como sea, tengo papeleo que hacer.

 **(…)**

Abandonó la oficina con una sonrisa ladina trazada en sus labios.

Ya se divertiría luego con el cretino, ahora tenía una cita con el papeleo.

Se acomodó nuevamente tras su escritorio, antes reluciente y organizado, y ahora profanado por pilas de papeles… producto de la flojera de su nuevo jefe.

Se centró en su labor. Pasó hojas tras hoja casi sin parpadear, trabajando con manos ágiles y expertas lo más rápido que podía para acabar con eso de una vez y así poder empezar con la agenda de Hashirama.

La primera tarea sería: dejar de ser un asqueroso holgazán y ponerse a trabajar. El hombre verdaderamente odiaba el papeleo con todo su infantil ser. Hasta su mente lo olvidaba a propósito con tal de no hacerlo. Madara no entendía cómo es que esa gran empresa multinacional funcionaba si su fundador se pasaba la tarde jugando al tetris en su computadora.

En serio ¿Al tetris? ¿No había otro juego más endemoniadamente arcaico para matar el tiempo en el trabajo?

Pero luego estaba su hermano, el cretino. Tenía sentido que Tobirama fuera un maldito obseso del trabajo, si dejaba de hacer el papeleo infinito aunque sea un minuto, su empresa inmediatamente se caería en pedazos.

Su nuevo jefe tenía razón.

Era una forma extraña de demostrar cariño y…

De repente una sombra apareció sobre ella, tapándole la luz.

Ella ni siquiera alzó la vista. Ignoró olímpicamente al idiota molestándola y siguió escribiendo sobre los papeles desparramados en el escritorio.

Pero la persona era irritablemente persistente. La mujer frente a ella resopló audiblemente y, haciéndose notar de una manera amenazante, estampó una mano contra la madera, impaciente y enfadada por estar siendo ignorada.

Madara ni siquiera parpadeó.

\- Mito está llorando en el baño – anunció la potente y furiosa voz de la mujer.

Ante esto, la morocha se mordió el labio para reprimir una sonrisa. Luego alzó la vista y simuló su mejor rostro de sorpresa.

\- ¿Ho? ¿Eso hace?

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? – exigió saber con voz autoritaria. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio, fulminándola con sus fieros ojos marrones.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó parpadeando con desconcierto – No sé de qué hablas.

La rubia la miró con seriedad por unos momentos, dejando claro que no se tragaba su actuación de niña inocente.

\- Puede que hayas engañado a Hashirama-sama – dijo en un susurro amenazante – pero no a mí, veo claramente a través de ti y estoy segura de que hay algo muy oscuro detrás de esa cara bonita – la miró con intensidad con ojos entornados – Así que más te vale que te cuides de mí mocosa – le advirtió – Y no te atrevas a acercarte a Mito.

Madara se apoyó sobre sus codos en la mesa y colocó su mentón en sus puños, observando hacia arriba con una ceja alzada. Su cruel sonrisa de dientes afilados quedaba ensombrecida bajo la figura de la rubia en contra de las luces. Se veía siniestra.

\- ¿Acaso intentas amenazarme?

El rostro de la mujer se contorsionó con desconcierto por un instante, como si le sorprendiera que sus palabras no causaran ningún efecto.

\- Mito también lo intentó… y mira dónde está ahora.

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de dientes afilados y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles.

\- Soy Maddy, por cierto – comentó con odio luego de unos segundos al notar que la mujer aún seguía allí.

 _¿No planeaba irse nunca?_

\- Tsunade – contestó cortante, apretando los puños – Recuérdalo, porque seré tu nuevo dolor de cabeza a menos que te disculpes con Mito. No toleraré esa clase de actitud aquí.

Dejó escapar una carcajada sarcástica que dejó a la otra mujer chirriando los dientes de ira.

\- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, no me interesa entrar en su grupo de drama-queens – tomó una pila de papeles de su escritorio y se levantó, esta vez quedando cara a cara con la rubia – Saluda a Mito de mi parte.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó con el mentón en alto, dejando atrás a una furiosa Tsunade que la maldecía entre dientes.

Sonrió de costado.

Su trabajo de pronto se había vuelto interesante… siempre y cuando Tsunade siguiera el ritmo de sus pasos.

 **(…)**

 **Gracias por todo el amor que le dan a esta historia! Me encanta el apoyo que recibe… A cambio les dejaré un pequeño adelanto…**

 **En el próximo capítulo será** ** _la charla_** **entre Madara y tobirama… whisky, velas aromáticas, proposiciones, miradas de odio… ¿Qué podría salir mal?**

 **P.D: perdón si tardo en actualizar, empecé otra vez la universidad y me siento como Tobirama ahora mismo, por suerte mi Doffy no orina mis zapatos, solo mi bolso y las patas de las sillas…**

 **P.D.D: Por cierto, aclaro una pequeña cosita…en el anime Madara siempre usa la metáfora del baile para referirse al combate… Por eso la frase del final "siempre y cuando Tsunade siguiera el ritmo de sus pasos" Es un personaje tan bélico que hasta la vida en general la ve como una guerra que hay que ganar… xD**

 **P.D.D.D: última cosa ¿Qué opinan de que los akatsuki aparezcan en paralelo a la trama romántica? Si quieren los puedo incluir más, quizás mientras "intentan" encontrar a Madara… No lo sé, qué me dicen?**

 **No olviden comentar n_n**


	8. Chapter 8

La encontró en el mismo lugar de siempre. Sus largas piernas estaban flexionadas frente a ella y su espalda estaba recostada contra el marco de la ventana. Las cálidas luces de las velas bailaban sobre su perfil, ensombreciendo al mismo tiempo el otro lado de su rostro, dejándolo en tinieblas. Su cabello negro se perdía contra la infinita oscuridad que se veía a través del cristal. A ella no parecía importarle el vacío abismal que había junto a ella, lo observaba indiferente, con ojos perdidos en su inmensidad.

Desde el punto de vista de Tobirama, ella era el blanco perfecto para cualquier francotirador aburrido y con ganas de dispararle a algo.

La bola de pelos también estaba con ella, durmiendo a su lado.

 _¿Qué mejor que matar dos pájaros de un tiro?_

Tobirama se acercó y se sentó en el sofá sin pronunciar palabra. La bruja parecía dispuesta a ignorarlo, pero al notar la botella de whisky en sus manos, volteó hacia él con una ceja alzada, exigiendo silenciosamente una explicación.

Fue su turno de ignorarla y comenzó a servir la bebida alcohólica en pequeñas cantidades bajo la atenta mirada de ojos negros.

\- ¿Hielo? – le tendió uno de los vasos, prediciendo mentalmente su odiosa reacción.

Pero para su sorpresa, Madara lo aceptó de inmediato, aunque lo miró con escepticismo antes de llevarse el cristal a los labios. Bebió a la vez que sus ojos negros lo observaban por encima del borde. Él bebió en silencio también, ignorando la intensa mirada de la bruja y dejando que el familiar efecto del alcohol lentamente comenzara a relajar su mente agotada.

El ambiente era tranquilo entre ellos, casi podía decir que se sentía agradable. Aun que claro, solo eso era posible porque ambos estaban demasiados exhausto como para comenzar su eterna batalla de miradas de odio.

Madara de pronto bajó las piernas del alfeizar y las cruzó con elegancia como lo haría una secretaria.

\- ¿Por qué solo tienen velas aromáticas?

 _¿La bruja estaba intentando empezar una conversación civilizada…?_

\- ¿No es un poco… raro? – lo miró con una sonrisa odiosamente ladina, insinuando _algo más_.

 _No, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

\- ¿Por qué creí que sería una conversación normal? – suspiró con fastidio, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

\- El alcohol no hace que te odie menos – murmuró antes de llevarse el vaso otra vez a los labios.

\- Como sea – volvió a suspirar y dejó a un lado su desprecio por ella, concentrándose en lo importante – Tenemos que hablar.

\- Vaya – Madara alzó las cejas con fingida sorpresa - ¿Vas a romper conmigo?

\- Hablo en serio.

\- Sonaste igual que mi ex novio – su voz sonó burlona, pero su rostro se había vuelto repentinamente serio – Dispara.

Tobirama no pasó por alto el súbito cambio de humor al decir aquello, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para concentrarse en eso ahora, tenía algo más importante que debía encarar.

Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia ella.

Ella recostó la espalda contra el cristal de la ventana. Las velas aromáticas estaban en cada rincón de la sala, pero aun así, no bastaban para iluminar sus facciones, apenas llegaban a tocar levemente su cuerpo con la luz de las incontables llamas, pero seguían siendo insuficientes. Su rostro casi estaba escondido entre la oscuridad. Únicamente sus ojos reflejaban la luz y únicamente un costado de su rostro podía verse.

La oscuridad de la ventana era hipnotizarte, la ciudad estaba completamente en tinieblas debido al masivo corte de luz que los había sometido a vivi bajo la luz de las velas, como si fuese la edad media.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que eran los únicos idiotas usando velas aromáticas. La insistencia de Hashirama con su "aroma-terapia" era insufrible, pero irónicamente esa fue su única salvación contra el oscuro departamento.

Alzó la vista hacia la mujer frente a él e inspiró hondamente, llenando sus pulmones del denso aroma a rosas que desprendían las estúpidas velas y que teñían la situación con romanticismo. Asqueroso romanticismo que no sentaba bien con el clima formal que quería crear. La oscuridad y el whisky tampoco ayudaban.

 _Mierda._

Resopló con cansancio, arrugando la nariz.

\- Respóndeme algo – dijo con hartazgo, resignándose a tener una charla en esas condiciones.

\- Escúpelo de una vez.

\- ¿Estás involucrada en algo ilegal?

La bruja comenzó a mover el vaso en círculos, creando un pequeño remolino.

\- No es relevante.

Tobirama resopló otra vez.

 _No era tan difícil, solo era responder a la maldita pregunta con un monosílabo._ _Sí_ o _no_.

Bebió lo último que quedaba de whisky y se acomodó en el asiento, decidiendo que lo mejor sería apelar a la lógica.

\- Escucha, si la policía te está buscando y te encuentra aquí, la ley nos vería como tus cómplices por refugiarte en nuestra casa. La atención de los medios caería sobre nosotros, y por más inocentes que fuéramos, la reputación de nuestra empresa se vería comprometida – dijo con severidad, haciendo énfasis en lo grave que era el asunto - Asociarse con criminales nunca deja una buena imagen.

\- ¿Tanto te importan las apariencias? – preguntó descaradamente – no creí que fueras tan superficial.

Tobirama apretó la mandíbula mientras sentía su paciencia evaporarse por sus poros.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué se volvió tu _ex_ novio – espetó con ira, rebajándose a su mismo nivel de hiriente sarcasmo.

Madara se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose en sus piernas para tenderle el vaso vacío en un gesto de indiferencia, sin embargo, por un segundo su rostro se iluminó con la débil luz de las velas y entonces el albino pudo ver que su expresión mostraba todo lo contrario a su postura orgullosa. Sus ojos reflejaban amargura y sus labios estaban tensos, pero no podía decir si era por enojo o por algún sentimiento más profundo...

Tobirama la contempló durante los dos segundos que duró ese momento.

Ciertamente había tocado un punto sensible… y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Llenó su vaso con whisky otra vez, pero cuando estuvo a punto de dárselo, lo alejó de su alcance tentativamente.

\- ¿Es la policía?

Ella suspiró con fastidio.

\- Ojalá fuera la policía.

La mujer le arrebató el vaso de las manos y lo miro con párpados entronados mientras bebía, claramente molesta, quizás enojada por haber dejado mostrar vulnerabilidad frente a él.

\- Escucha – dijo con suavidad esta vez, más relajado ahora que la bruja estaba cooperando… un poco – Necesito que me digas honestamente si corremos algún tipo de… peligro. Hashirama es un idiota, pero yo no voy a aceptar esta situación sin antes saber lo que implica tenerte aquí.

La vio tensar levemente sus hombros a la vez que apretaba con más fuerza el vaso en entre sus manos. Su rostro seguía inexpresivo, pero su lenguaje corporal había cambiado drásticamente, podía verlo en la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecieron y en la rigidez de su postura.

Ver la intranquilidad en una persona que no mostraba nada más que frialdad, lo hacía alarmarse de sobre manera.

Sin embargo, no esperó escuchar lo siguiente.

\- Si me encontraran, nadie saldría perjudicado más que yo.

Esa frase fue como un balde de agua helada caer sobre él. No podía identificar si eso aliviaba o empeoraba su inquietud.

\- Espero que no me estés mintiendo.

La escuchó suspirar con cansancio.

\- Después de todo lo que tu hermano ha hecho por mí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responder con sinceridad.

Tobirama parpadeó dos veces. Más allá de lo anormal que era esa conversación y de la ansiedad que le daban sus respuestas poco informativas, no pudo evitar animarse al ver que la mujer parecía dispuesta a cooperar.

Ella suspiró nuevamente y bebió un largo trago de su whisky. Él la imitó mientras pensaba en su siguiente pregunta, pero en su lugar, su mente se centró repentinamente en la situación surrealista a su alrededor: Él y Madara tomando whisky en una habitación oscura y llena de velas aromáticas con olor a rosas. Ella iluminada tenuemente mientras que sus piernas estaban entre medio de ellos y él con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, con sus nudillos casi rozándolas.

Cualquiera que viera la escena pensaría automáticamente en una pareja de enamorados, ambos mirándose, muy cerca el uno del otro, mientras se relajaban luego de un largo día de trabajo con una agradable charla y vaso de alcohol.

Sin embargo, la realidad era totalmente opuesta.

Ambos necesitaban estar cerca para analizarse mutuamente, para notar cada detalle en sus rostros que delatara mentiras, que confirmara su tan desbordante desconfianza, la misma que les impedía dormir tranquilamente por las noches y que deformaba la realidad sentada frente a ellos.

Pero esta vez el cansancio era mayor que cualquier necesidad de hundir al otro, esta vez no habría insultos o comentarios afilados, lo único que querían era dejar las cosas en claro. Él sabía que ella no revelaría mucho, pero necesitaba sacarle toda la información que pudiera. Y ella lo dejaría preguntar todo lo que quisiera, pero solo iba a decir lo estrictamente necesario para que dejara de molestarle.

Era un acuerdo silencioso.

\- ¿Por qué te persiguen? – empezó Tobirama, sin perder más tiempo - ¿Debes dinero?

\- ¿Crees que alguna especia de… mafia me está buscando por dinero?

\- ¿No?

Lo miró con una ceja alzada.

\- No idiota.

Suspiró, pensativo. Repentinamente no se le ocurría nada que pudiera tener sentido en esa situación.

\- ¿Acaso te involucraste con un hombre casado y… ahora su mujer quiere matarte?

Madara soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

\- No me gustan los hombres casados – dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo - No me gusta compartir.

 _Claro._

Rodó los ojos, pasando a otra pregunta.

\- ¿Insultaste a alguien a quien no debías?

\- A demasiados como para llevar la cuenta.

\- Eres muy odiosa ¿Lo sabías?

\- Y tu un cretino.

\- Solo contesta mujer – dijo impaciente, harto de jugar a las adivinanzas – ¿Por qué te buscan?

Madara bufó con hartazgo, pero Tobirama vio un atisbo de inquietud en su postura. Ella le dio otro sorbo a su bebida y desvió la mirada.

\- Digamos que… sé demasiado.

El albino abrió muchos los ojos y por un momento su mente quedó en blanco. Luego miles de preguntas atiborraron su mente y no puedo pensar en nada más que en escenas horribles que había visto en películas donde siempre que decían "sabes demasiado" nunca era algo bueno.

\- ¿Quieren eliminarte? – preguntó desconcertado, no creyendo lo que acababa de decir.

\- Tengo más valor viva.

\- ¿Segura que no es una maldita mafia?

Comenzaba a perder los estribos. Sentía un peso inmenso en su pecho de solo pensar que esa mujer estaba involucrada con una _mafia._

\- Yo no la llamaría mafia.

\- ¡Entonces sí es algo ilegal! – espetó mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con excesiva fuerza.

\- Yo nunca dije que no lo fuera. Solo dije que no era relevante – la bruja había perdido su seriedad totalmente, solo se miraba las uñas sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

\- Maldita mujer – volvió a espetar – ¿te persigue una maldita mafia y para ti no es relevante?

\- Que no es mafia.

\- ¡¿Entonces?!

\- ¿Entonces qué?

Iba a matarla.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz otra vez y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse y controlar sus instintos asesinos. Cuando creyó que su ira se había enfriado lo suficiente, volvió a abrir los ojos. La bruja lo estaba mirando con una despreciable sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué mierda hiciste para que una _mafia_ considere que tienes algún _valor_? – dijo lentamente, intentando unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

\- No es mafia – repitió la muy maldita y su sangre hirvió violentamente en su cuerpo.

\- Contesta la maldita pregunta – dijo en una voz grave, asesina.

\- No es relevante.

Se sujetó la cabeza con desesperación pero luego de un rato todos sus intentos de seguir con el absurdo interrogatorio se rindieron.

\- Eres tan odiosa – murmuró.

Comenzó a servirse whisky en su vaso y se lo bebió de un solo trago, importándole poco si terminaba ebrio.

\- No están en peligro – la escuchó decir luego de un rato. Sorpresivamente su voz sonó suave, sin sarcasmo de por medio – Me aseguraré de eso.

Tobirama alzó la cabeza y la miró sin saber qué pensar.

 _¿De verdad podía creerle?_

No la había apodado _bruja_ por nada. Era una odiosa y manipuladora mujer… de la cual el idiota de su hermano se había _enamorado_.

Hashirama no veía lo despreciable que era, lo cínica y bélica que podía llegar a ser cuando nadie más estaba viendo… pero él era una persona muy sensible, del tipo que solo ve el lado más especial en la gente… quizás su hermano había logrado ver algo más en ella que solo una fría capa de hielo y sarcasmo, algo que Tobirama ignoraba debido a su profunda desconfianza.

Quizás solo debía dejar que Hashirama confiara en su lugar, que viera lo que él no podía ver en ella.

Confiaba en su hermano, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Suspiró cansinamente, rogando que esa fuera la decisión correcta, y centró su atención en la mujer. Madara seguía bebiendo, nuevamente tenía la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la ventana.

\- Hay una cosa más que debemos hablar.

Ella lo miró, expectante.

\- Habrá una conferencia este fin de semana – anunció formalmente, entrelazando sus dedos frente a él – Sé que eres nueva en este trabajo, pero en un solo día has logrado demostrar ser muy habilidosa y eficiente… y como mi hermano no sabe dónde está parado si no tiene a alguien que se lo recuerde, no tengo otra alternativa más que traerte con nosotros.

Tobirama observó su rostro con atención, este no cambió ni un ápice, seguía igual de inexpresivo y supuso que eso era una buena señal.

\- Pero necesito saber si esta especie de… _mafia_ tiene los recursos necesarios para… ver o hackear los archivos de un aeropuerto… o lo que sea – frunció las cejas, el alcohol no lo hacía hablar claramente – Quiero decir ¿Es seguro que salgas del país?

Madara soltó una carcajada y lo miró ladinamente.

\- Tranquilo blanquito, usaré una identificación falsa.

Tobirama se cruzó de brazos ante la palabra _blanquito_ y la observó mientras la mujer se levantaba de su lugar, desapareciendo luego por la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes.

\- Sí que es algo ilegal – murmuró para sí.

 **(…)**

 **Blanquito xD**

 **Ya sé que prácticamente no sucede nada, y que prácticamente ya tendrían que aparecer los Akatsuki… pero todo a su momento, era necesario que estos dos tuvieran una charla "profunda" sobre sus vidas y se hicieran amigos… o lo más cerca a ser "amigos" posible… que el whisky y las velas aromáticas no los confundan.**

 **P.D: espero que les haya gustado todo un capitulo desde la perspectiva de Tobi, y si no, solo díganlo, yo sé que están aquí por el HashiMada xD**

 **P.D.D: No me di cuenta antes, pero voy a empezar a responder a sus comentarios por aquí :D**

 **Anien: de momento, Tobi solo va a respetar a Madara. Ahora sabe que quizás ella tenga cosas buenas muuuy en el fondo, pero es trabajo de Hashirama verlas, no queremos que haya otro enamorado ¿Verdad? Alguien tiene que ser la mama gallina en esa casa xD**

 **Sapuleti89: Espero que la charla te haya sacado por lo menos una risa xD Y es cierto, Madara ha hecho papilla a sus nuevas compañeras y eso que apenas fue su primer día! Tobi tiene razón cuando dice que ella es bélica… no puede evitarlo, su orgullo le impide ser linda y buena, si lo fuera, no sería divertido...**


End file.
